Avatar: The Last Freeman
by Traban16
Summary: Escaping from a brutal, Huey and others end up in a world that has been torn apart by war and hate for over one hundred years. Now, they hope to make a difference, but the real question is: can they? Even with the Avatar and his gang along for the ride?
1. Just Great Desert

**Disclaimer**:** I haven't done one in a long time, so here goes. I wouldn't mind owning either Avatar or the Boondocks, but I don't. Oh well, that's life for you; one upsetting truth at a time**…

_**Chapter 1: Just Great Desert**_

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be shitting me! How the <em>hell<em> did we end up here?" Riley shouted out as his voice echoed throughout the desert.

Huey and Jazmine woke up at the sound of his voice while Cindy and Ming stood next to him. All of them sported wounds, except for Jazmine who only had a bruise on her right cheek. Huey's arm was cut badly, and Ming's left leg was bleeding, but none of their wounds compared to that of the body lying in red sand and a muddy pool of blood. This body was that of Traban. Traban's body was cut up profusely. His right arm had several small, yet deep cuts. His back had a cluster shuriken sticking out of it. His jeans were ragged and his legs were bleeding from the multiple cuts on them. Jazmine quickly rushed over to him with Cindy and Ming there as well.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Huey asked as he and Riley stood over them.

"I'm not sure, he did use a lot of energy teleporting us here, and he was already badly injured. He may not make it." Jazmine said as she didn't even bother taking her eyes off her healing. Cindy and Ming helping; using what little healing abilities they knew.

"We need to restore his energy before anything else. That way, he'll probably be able to heal himself. We need to get him somewhere where he'll be able to absorb the energy around him." Cindy said as Ming nodded.

"He can take our energies. If he takes a bit from all of us, then he'll probably be at least half power." Ming said as Jazmine and the others nodded.

They all pointed their palms toward Traban and relinquished their energies to him. Traban's body was engulfed in a rainbow-colored sphere that rose up off the desert floor. It hovered three feet off the ground and the others stared at it with baited breath. After what seemed like an eternity the sphere cracked and soon more cracks followed until the entire thing broke revealing a healed Traban with his eyes closed.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." Traban said as he slowly opened his eyes, "We seek it thus, and take to the skies." He said as he snapped his fingers, green energy enveloping Huey and the others as he continued on, "Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Traban finished with a smirk as his friends stepped out of the green energy domes, completely healed.

"Loveless Act One." Huey stated as Traban smiled.

"You remembered?" Traban said as Huey smirked.

"How could I not, when you've beaten it into my head." Huey said as he poked his temple a few times.

"Listen niggas, we ain't got time for all that poetry shit. Now, can somebody please tell me where the fuck we are?" Riley said as Traban raised a brow, just now noticing they were standing in the middle of a desert. Though it was one he recognized from his many travels.

"Damn, I randomly picked the one place that I never wanted to return to…" Traban muttered as Huey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Huey asked as Traban sighed and turned to the others.

"We're in the world of the Avatar. It is a place where the very elements themselves can be commanded to do one's bidding in battle or just for show." Traban stated calmly as they all gave him a look.

"What is that?" Ming asked as Traban shrugged.

"Basically it's a world where people can just control and throw around the elements all willy-nilly like. Damn brats…" Traban said as Huey rolled his eyes.

"It's the world from that show on Nickelodeon with the bald kid, the two black ones, and the tough blind girl." Huey said as everyone gained a look of understanding.

"OH…" They all chorused as Traban rolled his eyes.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Cindy asked as Traban hung his head.

"I didn't pick a world to throw us into. We needed a quick escape, so I just opened a portal, and poof; here we are. To be honest, I never wanted to return to this world." Traban said as Cindy gave him a look.

"Why?" Ming asked as he looked away.

"Too much war, hate, and instability; even I couldn't help this world back then. If I'm right then it's been a hundred years or less since last I was here. A lot may have changed by then, but the one thing that remains in these lands is that of destruction and hate." Traban said in a hollow voice as the others watched him intently.

"Yeah, but a hundred years ago you didn't have us to back you up, nigga." Riley said as Traban gave him a look.

"A hundred years ago the people I knew would have killed you by now, Riley. And that's just because of the way you look." Traban said as Riley gave him a look.

"I won't be able to open another portal until we achieve whatever mission we're here to. So, for now let's get the hell out of this desert." Traban said as he turned and began walking with the others following him without question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, In the Middle of the Day:<strong>_

Oh how Riley now knew that he hated deserts with all his heart. It was this damn sandstorm and heat that got his unyielding hatred. It quite the sandstorm, it was if the desert itself was bored, so it wanted to add some variety to the heat of the sands underneath his shoes. They trudged along through the dunes of, what Traban called the Si Wong Desert, their footprints quickly disappearing in the blazing storm of wind and sand. Riley pulled his tattered jacket tighter about his body, trying to keep the sand from irritating him further. Damn desert just didn't quit!

"Riley, don't fall behind! If you do then you could be lost in this desert a mere three feet from us!" Traban yelled out as Riley jogged to catch up with them.

"Where are we going?" Jazmine yelled out to be heard over the sandstorm.

"To a library!" Traban yelled back, giving her and the others a smirk as they continued their trek. They all looked at each other, and frowned at Traban's back as soon as it was turned. Now was not the time to be obsessed with his library fetish…

Pretty soon they reached a part of the desert where the sandstorm just seemed to cut off. It was like magic and Riley was thanking it every second he didn't have sand flying into his mouth.

"The Great Desert, home of the world's greatest library; the Wan Shi Tong Library. The library holds a vast, ancient collection of books, built by the knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong. He later transported it to the real world to collect and preserve all of the world's knowledge with the assistance from his Knowledge Seekers." Traban stated like a tour guide as he

"So where's this great library, nigga?" Riley asked as he stepped next to Traban, who had stopped in the middle of nowhere. Thought there was a huge spiral tower sticking up from the ground in front of them.

"Right here, below us." Traban said as he pointed a finger at the spiral tower. Riley had to guess that the library was hidden away, below the desert floor.

"So how do we get in-" Ming was saying until they heard a rather weird roar come from the distance. Traban narrowed his eyes as he looked off toward where the sound had come from.

"I hope that wasn't what I thought it was. Come on, we don't have time to play with beast nor children." Traban said as he pressed his palm to the tower. The place his hand was glowed and a door of white light opened. Traban gestured for them to go in and they did so with only slight hesitation.

* * *

><p>The library was… <em>huge<em>. That was about the only thought Cindy could convey. True, she never liked books and libraries and stuff, but this place was like the world's _super pimp_ of libraries. She could easily tell there was more book in the place than people could read. She may not have liked libraries, but she had to respect however had managed to collect all these texts, books, and materials.

"Whoever collected all this must be old. It looks like it would take centuries to collect and organize all of this." Cindy said as Traban turned to her and smiled.

"Why thank you, Cindy. Wan Shi Tong and I spent a vast amount of time collecting knowledge in the Spirit World. I departed from this world shortly after he transported it to the real world. I heard, before my departure that he was going to collect and preserve all of the world's knowledge with the assistance from his Knowledge Seekers." Traban said as he led them all deeper into the library.

"Knowledge Seekers? You mean the nine-tailed fox from the legend?" Ming asked as Traban turned to her.

"What legend would that be, Ming?" Traban asked with closed eyes and a smile.

"Well, the legend is from Korea, so I don't know it well. But, legend has it that there is the Korean nine-tailed fox or _Kumiho_, which is said to be a mystical creature that brought books to the king in a golden age. Is that what these Knowledge Seekers are?" Ming said as Traban smile didn't falter in the least.

"No, and they may be from that, but I highly doubt it. These Knowledge Seekers are indeed foxes, but none of them have nine tails. They are simply used due to their abilities in obtaining what we could not." Traban stated once he turned and continued walking.

"Oh…" Ming said as she lowered her head.

"Don't be disheartened, Ming. They could be based from that folktale, but as far as I know they're not." Traban said a kind smile on his face as he looked back at her. She smiled lightly in return as Huey rolled his eyes and Jazmine sighed at them.

Why were they not together yet…?

"Well, aside from the spirits you keep talking about, this place is breathtaking." Jazmine offered as Traban shrugged while the others looked around the library from their walking path.

"The spirits spared no expense building this place, especially Wan Shi Tong. He was intent on this place being a bookworm's paradise." Traban said as the others began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Traban said as he raised a brow at their heaving shoulders and snickering faces.

"So, how do you like paradise?" Huey jabbed as Traban's smile fell into a frown.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Traban questioned with a raised brow as Jazmine shook her head and waved her hands.

"Nothing" she replied as she playfully slapped Huey's arm, "We just really like architecture, right Huey?"

"Yeah, this place is impressive." Huey said as he and the others stopped snickering at their inside joke.

They quickly reached the drop of the tower, and they gasped at a massive mosaic of what they thought to be Wan Shi Tong.

"Is that a picture of a giant barn owl?" Riley asked as he pointed at it.

"Why yes it is. It is a mosaic of the Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong. He is in fact a giant barn owl as owls represent knowledge almost everywhere." Traban said as he gestured to the statue.

"In some cultures it's the snake." Ming and Cindy said together, though looked at each other and blinked afterward. Traban and Huey suppressed a chuckle at them.

* * *

><p>Just then a ruffling noise came heard from behind them. Huey and the others instinctively went into their battle stances and leapt backwards. Traban stood calmly as his friends hid in the shadows of the twin pillars, preparing to strike at whatever danger was near. They watched as a massive brown owl with a white face walk onto the middle corridor. It stopped in the middle and looked back at the doorway of light, dispelling it with apparent ease. The owl's head turned a full 180 degrees as he looked to where Huey and the others were hiding. It glanced at Traban, who simply waved at it happily.<p>

"I know you are back there; come out." The giant owl, who they assumed was Wan Shi Tong, announced as Riley quickly ducked back behind the pillar.

"Come now, there's no need to frighten them." Traban said calmly as the owl spirit looked down at him.

"You should leave the way you came." The owl advised as he looked at a pillar with stuffed heads on it, "Unless you want to become a stuffed head."

"Are you the spirit who's in charge of this library?" Huey asked as he and the others moved to stand behind Traban.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, or _He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things_, and you are obviously humans." the owl stated with resentment in his voice as Traban raised a brow, "Which, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study."

"My goodness, you've become a moody owl. Don't you remember me, or is it because of my form?" Traban asked as the owl looked down at him. Its eyes widened as it sensed Traban's spirit, and it gave a deep and graceful bow before him as he blinked a couple of times.

"A thousand pardons, Master. I did not recognize you at first. Had I known you were back in this world, I would have prepared." Wan Shi Tong said as Traban brushed it off with a wave.

"That's quite alright, for even I didn't plan on my return. Tell how long has it been?" Traban asked as the owl spirit looked up in thought.

"Fifty, maybe sixty years. Yes, definitely sixty years now that I think about it." Wan Shi Tong said as Traban simply nodded.

"So how much has changed?" Traban asked.

"The Fire Nation has taken over, the Avatar has disappeared over hundred years ago, but I hear from my Knowledge Seekers that he's back and traveling with some company." The owl said as Traban nodded.

"Highly accomplished benders or battle-hardened generals?" Traban asked as it almost looked like the owl was embarrassed and wanted to sweat-drop while he shook his head.

"A novice Waterbender, a kid that thinks he's a true warrior and one blind Master Earthbender who also happens to be a 12 year-old girl." Wan Shi Tong said, almost deadpan if not for his voice being a constant impassive.

"Oh joy…" Traban said as he slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. He had hoped that it was just the TV show that did that, but apparently it was true; all of it.

"Okay, I don't understand what's going on here, but I know we need information, and lots of it." Huey said as Traban nodded.

"I need to get an up-to-date map of the world, Bending scrolls for each element, and whatever info you have on what's happened since I've been gone." Traban said as Wan Shi Tong nodded his owl head and flew off to gather the things.

* * *

><p>"Now while he's getting what we need, we need to take a vote." Traban said as he sat down, the others looking confused but doing the same and sitting on the floor.<p>

"A vote about what?" Jazmine asked.

"A vote about which side we'll take in this war that is apparently going on; Avatar, Fire Nation, or Neutral." Traban said as the others looked put-out by his words.

They had to really think about it. True it wasn't their war to fight in, and they could probably get killed in it, but wasn't it their jobs as fellow human beings to help stop any force that was promoting destruction?

"Take your time, but when Wan Shi Tong gets back I want your answers." Traban said firmly as he sat there, arms and legs crossed like he was an unmovable statue.

"Why by then? Shouldn't we have more time to think it over?" Cindy inquired as Traban shook his head slowly.

"No, because in your hearts and minds you've already come to an answer as soon as you fully understood what I said. Plus, that gives me enough time to pin-point your elements." Traban said as he closed his eyes and meditated. Huey and the others felt like something was crawling through the, but since it was most likely Traban they only fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I hate it when he does stuff like this…" Ming muttered while Traban's peaceful face broke into a smirk.

"Love you too, sweetie."

After not so long, Wan Shi Tong was back with a bag and everything they needed in it.

"This has everything you requested and a pouch filled with plenty of modern currency from every nation." The owl spirit said as Traban got up and accepted the bag with a humble bow.

"Thank you, Wan Shi Tong. You've helped us far more than we could ever repay you." Traban said.

"Think nothing of it, Master. You've done far more for me, so think of this as my smallest way of returning your kindness." Wan Shi Tong said. He bowed his owl head and flew off to where a fox was yipping for his attention.

"So, your answers." Traban said as he turned back to his friends who were still seated on the floor.

"I… I say we help the Avatar." Jazmine said, her voice nervous but filled with conviction. Traban rolled eyes his. Jazmine was always ready to help others…

"Okay, that's one for Avatar. Now can I have the vote from someone who's not a complete pansy toward humanity?" Traban said as Jazmine smacked him upside his head.

"I say we take neither side. This is their war, and we should not get involved. Whatever happens is because of their own doing, and we should not share the blame for either side's victory or failure." Ming said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay that's one for Avatar, and one for staying out of it. Next?"

"We should join the Fire Nation! Them nigga be spitting hot fire and shit!" Riley shouted excitedly as Huey uncrossed his arms and smacked Riley upside his head.

"Okay, that's one all around. So Huey, Cindy?" Traban said as Cindy rubbed her arm and looked away and Huey crossed again and closed his eyes.

"We could help the kid… I mean, I watched the show, and that kid is not the prime example of heroics. He's a little spaz of a dork!" Cindy said as Traban rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, that's two for the kid, and one for the others. Huey?" Traban said as Huey opened his eyes slowly.

"I'll reserve my vote until I see this child, but for now I vote to help him since I watched the show too." Huey said impassively as Traban sighed.

"And I voted for staying out of it, so that means we're helping the Avatar." Traban said with a deep sigh. Wan Shi Tong landing behind them as he spoke.

* * *

><p>"And your decision could not have come at a better moment. The Avatar is said to be on his way inside now as one of my collectors spotted him outside, but a ways away." Wan Shi Tong said as Traban groaned.<p>

"Fine, we'll stay here and see what happens. If things get too bad, we'll get out." Traban said as Huey raised a brow.

"You don't want us to meet them just yet, do you?" Huey asked, because he didn't want to meet the kid just yet.

"No, of course not. We'll just sort of shadow him around the library." Traban said as Huey nodded.

"I just hope that the Avatar is not coming to my library for the sake of his war." Wan Shi Tong said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Why?" Huey asked as Wan Shi Tong turned to him.

"Some time ago, a Firebender and his people came into my library, stole from it, and burned everything in the Fire Nation section of it. Not only that, but others have come and demanded knowledge for their wars as well. These humans, not you all, are no more than beast trying to destroy each other, and they are taking advantage of my library to do so." Wan Shi Tong explained as they all looked shock.

"The entire section? But when I left, we had a tower section devoted to the Fire Nation. Thousands, upon millions of books and materials that covered that of the Fire Nation. They burned it all?" Traban asked, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief as Wan Shi Tong nodded his owl head.

"To ashes, which I keep there as a testament to why humans, and again none of you, can't be trusted." The owl said as Traban looked ready to snap. He took a deep breath and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Huey asked.

"To see for myself." Traban said firmly as he didn't stop in his stride. Huey sighed as he looked toward the others, and they all followed after Traban.

It wasn't a very long walk, but it was long to say that they were inside a library. When they got to the Fire Nation section, which had a flame emblem over it in red and black, Traban stopped at the doorway as a gasp was heard from him by the others.

"Traban? Are you ok-" Cindy asked as they came up beside him, only to gasp themselves at the sight before them.

The light peered through a small opening in the high tower, illuminating the room. Where bookcases with knowledge and wisdom once were, there were instead piles of ash and burnt wood. It was a sad sight to say the least, because of the knowledge that was now lost forever. Riley actually felt sad at seeing something he had always said he'd do with his textbooks. Cindy couldn't even believe someone would do such a thing to books about culture. Ming wasn't as affected as Traban, but it still hit pretty hard knowing that these people were so ruthless that they would destroy everything this library had on their people and its culture. Jazmine was just sad that it was destruction, but she was brought to tears at the sight of Traban's disbelieving and crescent-fallen face. Huey gulped nervously at the thought of the ass-kicking Traban was gonna give the Fire Nation after this. It'd be one for the new Fire Nation history books.

"… We are _crushing_ the Fire Nation." Traban stated, his eyes a frozen fury as he glared at the ashes. His fist clenched to the point where his knuckles paled. His jaw set as he bared his teeth in his furious mood, "even _without_ the Avatar's help."

Huey and the others could do nothing but nod as they slowly moved away from Traban.

"I told you." Wan Shi Tong said from behind them, "Humans are such… mindless and bloodthirsty beasts, excluding all present company of course."

"The Avatar is just outside of my library, what will you do?" Wan Shi Tong asked as Huey looked to him.

"We'll stay out of their way, and keep hidden from them. If they cause trouble, then Traban can get us out before then, right?" Huey said as Traban took several deep breaths before nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure the Avatar's buddies will screw-up this visit, but what will you do Wan Shi Tong?" Traban said as he gazed at Wan Shi Tong.

"I'll do what I must to protect what I love." Wan Shi Tong said.

* * *

><p>Soon voices came from the center of the library. The owl moved swiftly as Huey and the others followed. They all hid atop the bookcases as Wan Shi Tong went and greeted the Avatar and his friends. It seemed that the tall male teen, Sokka, was a really terrible liar; even Jazmine said so. After taking their additions Wan Shi Tong let them go about the library, but secretly turned into Sokka's shadow and was following the group the entire time. Huey and the others watched as the kids went through the library, with Sokka taking just about anything that caught his eye, and read.<p>

"They don't seem to be doing anything bad. Just that Sokka kid stealing." Cindy said with a shrug as Traban looked at her.

"The sad part is there is no such thing as steal from a library. If the knowledge is useful to you, then you can just take it so long as you actually use it. But Wan Shi Tong doesn't want them using destructive knowledge, so he's going to sink this place back into the Spirit World." Traban said with a shrug of his own.

"What?" The others whispered out harshly in surprise.

"That's what he meant when he said he'd protect what he loved. When he catches them in the act of using knowledge for an edge in their war, he'll sink this library through the desert and into the Spirit World." Traban explained as Huey and the others narrowed their eyes.

"Come on, we are not sticking around long enough for us to be caught in that." Huey said as he jumped down and ran for the rope he saw those kids had used. The others followed him without protest.

Katara had just rounded the corner when she caught a glimpse of them running. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, only to see that no one was there. Had she been seeing things?

"I need to stay out of the desert next time Sokka wants to visit a library for vacation." Katara muttered to herself as she found a book and began reading, "Hey Aang, did you know that in a past life you were left-handed?"

* * *

><p>Huey and the others ran along the corridors until they got to the rope, but Traban stopped as he face-palmed himself and muttered something underneath his breath that the others couldn't hear.<p>

"I'll be right back." Traban said as he ran and jumped off the side of the narrow walkway.

They all came to the side of it only to see him jumping from pillar to pillar on his way to wherever he was going. The others quickly turned to Huey as he raised a brow.

"Should we follow him?" Cindy said, voicing the unspoken question that they were trying to convey. Huey shook his head as he began climbing the rope.

"No, he'll meet up with us when he's done. I'm sure it won't be-"

"I'm back" Traban said as he appeared just above the railing, landing on it in a crouch.

"See" Huey said as gestured to Traban, who now had the bag that Wan Shi Tong had given them, and another that was a backpack of sorts. They all looked at him as he shrugged.

"I realized we forgot it earlier when we were following those kids, and this backpack has our new clothes in it along with some other important stuff." Traban explained as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Fine, but come on we have to-" Huey was saying up until the library began shaking like an earthquake.

"Damn, he's moving fast. Move it! Go!" Traban said ushering them up the rope as sand began pouring into the library.

* * *

><p>Outside of the library Toph and Appa were enjoying a nap until the desert beneath them started shaking violently. Appa was the first to notice since Toph wasn't adapt to the desert. The spire started shaking, and then began to slowly sink as Appa roared at her to wake her up.<p>

"I already told you, I don't want to snuggle." Toph told Appa sleepily before the gigantic bison stood up making her fall onto the sand. She then turned around and felt the vibrations and heard the rumble.

"Oh, it's just the library sinking…" Toph said before the realization of that statement hit her like a ton of bricks, "library _sinking_!"

She ran over as fast as she could in the sand, and shot her fists into the solid stone bricks of the library in an attempt to stop it from sinking. She gritted her teeth as the spire sank another six inches even with her hardest attempts to stop it. The sand beneath her feet was proving to be too soft for her to keep the spire from sinking, and her feet sank into the sand.

Toph took her hands out of the rocky surface of the library, leapt into the air then she slammed her palm into the sand. All five of her fingers penetrated the sand, looking like claws and she twisted. Instantly, the sand was turned into solid rock. Then she thrust her fists back into the library spire, slowing its decent and nearly stopping it all together.

She groaned as she tried to stop the massive structure from sinking. She wouldn't give up, she wouldn't abandon her friends.

* * *

><p>That was the sight Huey and the others saw as they looked out at her from the opening the rope was latched to. Huey was sure that if the dropped out behind the girl was would assume they were her friends, so he moved out on to the ledge and pressed his body against it, moving slowly but surely to get to the other side opposite the girl. The others followed him without question as they all made it to the shaded side, dropping down so the girl couldn't sense them nearby.<p>

"She seemed really determined." Huey stated as Cindy and Traban nodded.

"Her friends must really mean a lot to her." Riley said quietly as Jazmine nodded.

Huey and Traban looked at each other and nodded as Traban dropped to his knees with the backpack open.

"Okay, while those kids are preoccupied with that we'll be getting into some less horror film looking clothes." Huey said as Traban began handing out clothes to everyone.

"Your clothes match your bending element." Traban said as everyone had their clothes. The girls looked through theirs and Cindy pulled out a bra from the pile of clothes inside her arms. She was about to say something, but closed her mouth. The others looked from Traban's grinning face to Cindy's own muttering one. She said something that sounded like "good cocky bastard", but with the rumbling of the library Jazmine was sure.

"Okay boys, turn around." Jazmine said as Huey turned immediately, but Traban and Riley had to be smacked before they did; though that didn't stop any of the three males from peeking at the girls every now and then while they all got changed.

"So what now?" Cindy asked as she stepped next to Jazmine, both wearing matching Water Tribe outfits just like the one Katara had been, except theirs had long sleeves to it.

"I guess we should join the Avatar now, right?" Ming asked as she stood next to Huey, both dressed in what Traban told them were the traditional clothes for a citizen of the Middle Ring of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. Huey shook his head.

"No, we're not just yet. Traveling with those kids will distract us from getting the valuable training we need to help later." Huey said as Riley scoffed.

"Yeah, but if we _don't_ travel with they asses, then we go have to _walk_ through this damn desert." Riley pointed out as he stood beside Traban. He was dressed in what Traban said was a traditional Fire Nation school uniform. Traban was dressed in what he told them used to be the standard Southern Air Master tunic and pants.

"Let's join the Avatar!" Huey proclaimed as he turned toward where Toph was still trying to hold up the tower. This desert sand and heat was doing no good for his afro…

"I get the feeling that something important happened around this time, but I don't remember what." Cindy said as Traban shrugged.

"If you can't remember, then it wasn't that important." Traban said as Cindy sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, so you all know what your element is right? Huey and Ming are Earthbenders, Jazmine and Cindy are Waterbenders, Riley is a Firebender, and I'm an Airbender." Traban said as he held out his hand, a swirling ball of air appearing in it instantly.

"I can't believe I'm still this good." Traban admitted as he looked at the ball of air.

* * *

><p>They all jumped when they heard roars and the library began sinking some more. It didn't fall much when it stopped sinking again, meaning that Toph had released and regained a hold on the library.<p>

"_That_ was what happened! Those mummy-lookin' guys took Appa while the blind girl, Toph, was holding up the library!" Cindy exclaimed as she finally remembered what happened.

"That was pretty damn important, C-murph. Now we go have to _walk_ through the damn desert." Riley said as he threw up his arms.

"So what now?" Ming said as Huey's eye twitched.

"We have a map of the desert and how to get out of it, so we'll just travel alongside the Avatar for strength in numbers. Besides, they have a Master Earthbender with them and that Aang boy is a Master Airbender. That makes three Elemental Masters, including myself, so our chances of survival will be all the greater." Traban explained as he rummaged through the bag they got from Wan Shi Tong, pulling out a map, and several other things like food and water to show them.

"Okay then, let's go help that Toph girl. I'm sure we can-" Huey said, but stopped when they heard screaming and the sound of people hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>All at once the library sunk fast and revealed Aang and the others on the ground with a giant sink hole where the library used to be.<p>

"We got it! There's a solar eclipse coming, the Fire Nation's in trouble now!" Sokka said as he got up and hugged his sister at the great news.

"Well this is gonna be an angst moment." Traban said as the others behind him nodded. The Avatar group didn't even notice them as Aang started walking towards Toph, who was sitting on the desert floor, her legs curled up to her chest and staring down at the sand.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked her as he held his staff in his right hand.

She shook her head sadly, and closed her eyes. The realization of what she meant hit Aang hard and tears began welling up in his eyes and he broke down.

"How could you let them take Appa, why didn't you stop them?" Aang asked Toph angrily, who stood up and looked away.

"I couldn't, the library was sinking and you guys were still inside and-" Toph said him, throwing her arms into the air as she looked down at the ground.

"You could have gone down and got us!" Aang yelled as he stomped toward her, "I could have saved him!"

"Aang, calm down." Katara started as Aang's anger continued to grow. Huey raised a brow as they watched the group.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here, the Sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-" Toph said, trying to explain what happened as Aang cut her off.

"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!" Aang accused loudly as he glared at the blind Earthbending Master. Katara put her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could; she saved our lives." Katara said calmly as he whirled from her.

It was then that they noticed Huey and the others watching them from across the crater of where the library used to be. Aang narrowed his eyes as he took up a stance and so did the others.

"It was you! You took Appa!" Aang shouted out as Huey raised a brow, and Traban looked almost ready to laugh at just how stupid that sounded.

"Hold on there, kid. We didn't take your-" Traban didn't get to finish as he was knocked away by a wave of air that Aang sent. Aang gave chase as Traban flipped in the air moved to take their fight elsewhere.

"Aang, wait!" Katara cried out as Aang went flying after Traban. She ran after them, but was stopped as Huey suddenly appeared in her way.

"Nobody move." Huey said with Katara narrowing her eyes at him.


	2. Brawl in the Giant Sandbox

**Disclaimer**: **I haven't done one in a long time, so here goes. I wouldn't mind owning either Avatar or the Boondocks, but I don't. Oh well, that's life for you; one upsetting truth at a time**…

_**Chapter 2: Brawl in a Giant Sandbox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

"_Where's Appa?" Aang asked her as he held his staff in his right hand._

_She shook her head sadly, and closed her eyes. The realization of what she meant hit Aang hard and tears began welling up in his eyes and he broke down._

"_How could you let them take Appa, why didn't you stop them?" Aang asked Toph angrily, who stood up and looked away._

"_I couldn't, the library was sinking and you guys were still inside and-" Toph said him, throwing her arms into the air as she looked down at the ground._

"_You could have gone down and got us!" Aang yelled as he stomped toward her, "I could have saved him!"_

"_Aang, calm down." Katara started as Aang's anger continued to grow. Huey raised a brow as they watched the group._

"_I can hardly feel any vibrations out here, the Sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-" Toph said, trying to explain what happened as Aang cut her off._

"_You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!" Aang accused loudly as he glared at the blind Earthbending Master. Katara put her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down._

"_Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could; she saved our lives." Katara said calmly as he whirled from her._

_It was then that they noticed Huey and the others watching them from across the crater of where the library used to be. Aang narrowed his eyes as he took up a stance and so did the others._

"_It was you! You took Appa!" Aang shouted out as Huey raised a brow, and Traban looked almost ready to laugh at just how stupid that sounded._

"_Hold on there, kid. We didn't take your-" Traban didn't get to finish as he was knocked away by a wave of air that Aang sent. Aang gave chase as Traban flipped in the air moved to take their fight elsewhere. _

"_Aang, wait!" Katara cried out as Aang went flying after Traban. She ran after them, but was stopped as Huey suddenly appeared in her way._

"_Nobody move." Huey said with Katara narrowing her eyes at him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time:<strong>_

"Nobody move. Your friend just assaulted mine, and I will put an end to him." Huey said with Katara narrowing her eyes at him.

"Not while I'm around." Katara said firmly.

Just as she was about to attack Sokka rushed over with his sword, though it didn't do much good since Ming sweep his feet from under him and kicked him back while he was still falling. Katara jumped back to Sokka's side as he picked himself up from the ground. Toph took up her Earthbending stance.

"Toph, go help Aang! We can handle them, but Aang may need help!" Sokka yelled as the girl nodding and jumped, making the sand beneath her rise up as she rode it like a wave to where she sensed Aang and Traban.

"You aren't going any-" Riley said as he was about to chase after the blind Earth Master, but Huey stuck out his arm while never taking his eyes off of Katara and Sokka.

"Don't, Riley. Those two are Masters of an Element, and one is an enraged Avatar. If we help Traban we could be killed by accident, and that's just by him. Right now we're nothing to those two, but Traban's creative and can handle himself. These two however are more within our league." Huey said as he glanced at Jazmine, who nodded and jumped back while Ming and Cindy stood firm behind Huey and Riley.

"Katara, this might be a little tough." Sokka said as Katara nodded.

"A _little_ tough? Kid, we're gonna wipe you out for what yo little bald ass friend did." Riley said as he launched himself at Sokka, who ducked his punch, but bent inward at the knee in his stomach. Cindy rushed to help Riley as Sokka punched him in the face.

Huey and Ming simply stared off against Katara, who had water from her pouch floating about her. She moved her arms forward and the water did as it was commanded by following her movements. Huey and Ming jumped over the wave while Katara moved her arms back, intend on catching them on their descent to the ground. Huey was hit by the wave, but recovered in a cartwheel as Ming was still airborne. Ming cocked back her fist as she came down on Katara, who had to dodge to the side to avoid her.

"This may be a lot harder than I thought." Katara said as she got up from the ground.

"You have no idea, girly." Huey said as he and Ming rushed at the girl.

* * *

><p>"Damn this is tough…" Traban muttered as he pushed off the desert floor and into the air. He sent a slicing wave of air at Toph, but before it even reached her she had already dropped into a crouch.<p>

Toph propelled herself into the air with a pillar of stone, coming down at Traban with her fist together cocked back behind her head. Traban twisted in midair and sent a powerful gust of air at her, knocking her back as Aang came from another direction, appearing on side Traban as his eyes widened, "_Where did he come from_?" Aang used his staff to knock Traban back down to the ground with a crash and a dust cloud of sand coming up, but Toph was up and at it. Knowing exactly where he had landed, she kicked the ground with one bare foot, causing a furrow of earth sprang up and knock Traban back into the air. Traban eyes narrowed as he glared at the two.

"Your team dynamics need some work, but unluckily for you I'm at my best when I don't have people to endanger such as teammates." Traban said as he reached into the bag, which had surprising stayed on him. He pulled out two objects, throwing them into the air just above him in a powerful spin. He grasped them once he had closed the bag back. He twisted himself in the air to regain his balance and looked down at where Aang and Toph were standing next to one another.

"What's he on about?" Toph said as she prepared for another attack, but Aang simply glared up at him.

Traban raised the two objects to show them to Aang and Toph as he smirked down at them. One was a bottle and the other a match set. Aang raised a brow as he looked on in confusion, but Toph couldn't see so she was just ready for him when he landed. Traban popped the cork off the bottle and put it in his pocket while he lit a match. He took a swig of the bottle's contents and used a push of air to propel himself at the two younger benders.

"Allow me to show you how I got the nickname of _Dragon of the South_!" Traban exclaimed as Aang's eyes widened while he grabbed Toph by her arm. Traban put the match to his mouth as he took a deep breath and then blew out… fire. The flames came at the two hot and fast as Aang jumped and carried Toph into the air, Traban still blowing fire at them as they landed again and ran.

"Why are we running and what's that heat?" Toph asked as Aang didn't even want to look back at the wave of flames coming after them.

"He drunk something that was flammable and now he's blow _fire_ at us and _if you enjoy life you'll keep running_!" Aang said as Toph's blind eyes widened and she ran past Aang, who sighed as he jumped and sent a wave of sand to block the flames.

Traban saw Aang's wave and stopped blowing as he put the bottle back. He hated having to waste sake like that, but it was always one of his better attacks. He jumped over the sand wave as he gave catch to Toph, who was still running, but was blocked by Aang who sent another, much larger, wave of sand in his path. Traban ran from it as he pushed his fist behind him, using his shoes as boards while he propelled himself forward with air.

Toph had stopped running when she sensed the larger wave of sand, and kicked out at the sand beneath her. It turned to solid earth as she smirked at her work. She jumped up and stomped at the sand beneath her, creating a much wider area of earth than before. She stomped the ground with her foot, causing a boulder to rise up and she kicked it high over the wave of sand. She continued to do just that as she forced Traban to dodge the boulders and out run the sand wave. Traban brought both his fist high and then dropped them fast onto the sand as he pushed himself into the air. He jumped over the sand wave and shot a flurry of air blasts at Toph, but Aang canceled them out with his own air blasts.

Traban dropped to his feet on the desert floor as his breath ran ragged and sweat fell off his face. He hadn't had a battle using bending in a long time, and he was sure if he had been at top form he could beat both of them. The girl was blind to him attacking from the air, and the Avatar was a novice of every element but Air; an element in which he, Traban, had mastered to an extreme during his training sixty years ago. This was growing to be a hassle and he needed to end it now.

He had already used _Dragon's Breath_, a move he had created to fight when Airbending wasn't enough. The move involved him drink sake or any form of liquor and then using a source of fire. Once those two materials were in place he would drink the sake and keep it in his mouth, then using Airbending he would infuse it with his very breath and breathe it out as an endless gust of wind. Then it would hit the flames of the fire source, and _BOOM_; a wave of fire hotter than most well trained Firebenders could create.

* * *

><p>It was just too bad he didn't have more than one bottle of sake with him from Wan Shi Tong, and that bottle was now a quarter gone…<p>

Huey ducked under a wave of water. He cursed under his breath as the girl started moving the water around her to block Ming's powerful kicks. Huey jumped back into the fray as Ming was knocked back by a water whip. He blocked Katara's hits and dodged her water moves. That was until she moved it under his legs and swept them from underneath him. That didn't stop him though as he flowed with it and ended up standing on his hands. He used his feet to send down powerful kicks like he saw that Rock Lee kid do on that Naruto show. She blocked his kicks with a shield of water, but was being pushed back under the strength of them. "_What the heck is he? A mountain of power_?" Katara thought as she gritted her teeth and focused on keeping up the shield. Huey's kicks were relentless as Ming ran up from behind him. She flipped into the air and came down with a roundhouse kick, shattering the shield as Katara was thrown back by the power of the two attackers.

"Our teamwork is superior to your abilities in manipulating that _limited_ water of yours. You should give up now." Ming said as Huey jumped off his hands and onto his feet. Katara glared at them as she got to her knees on the ground. An idea struck her, and she ran with it. She dug her hands into the sand and concentrated. Huey raised a brow as he ran at her, kicking her up as Ming ran up and jumped, getting above the Water Tribe girl in the air, and hammering her back down to the desert. Katara hit the sand hard as Huey stood over her with Ming landing just on side of her.

"Do you think we're _stupid_, girly? We know that if you can manipulate water, then you would eventually try to find an underground source of it to use when you found that your supply was limited. I'm surprised you did not think of that before the battle started, but then again; you are just a novice and a naive child in the ways of combat." Ming said harshly as she walked away from Katara, who was slowly losing consciousness. Huey sighed as he picked the girl up and walked over to Jazmine.

Cindy ran forward and kicked Sokka in his stomach, and while he bent inward at the pain Riley rolled over Cindy's back and kicked Sokka into the desert floor, face first. Sokka was knocked out as Cindy and Riley stood over it.

"Nice work, C-murph on disarming him." Riley said as Cindy smirked.

"No nearly as good as that setup you gave me; kicking him back down to me so I could punch him in his face." Cindy said as they walked back to the others with Sokka on Riley's back. He and his brother dropped the two without a care and sat on the desert floor while they all waited for Traban.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long wait as he came back, trekking with Aang on one shoulder and Toph on the other. He sat them down beside the others and collapsed uncaringly into the sand.<p>

"That… was… too… much… work…" Traban gasped out between breaths as they all looked at him.

"What did they make you do?" Ming asked as he looked over at her.

"I had to be creative to fight them. The boy only used Air and Earth, so I was luckily, but the girl was a bit of a pain. I got the boy by kicking a boulder at him, but the girl was tough. I had to knock her into the air and then knock her back down to the ground before she would stay down. And even then she almost got back up!" Traban said as he rested. Jazmine was busy seeing to the Avatar group as he was talking, but she came over to him and checked him out.

"Aside from liquor on his breath and him being _out_ of breath, he'll be fine." Jazmine said as she stood up and dusted off her clothes, "As for them, you didn't hurt them to bad. I healed their minor injuries, but they'll be out for a few more minutes."

"Good, that'll give me enough time to rest just in case they plan to fight again." Traban said as he sat up with Huey and the others sitting beside him.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Aang and his friends began to stir. Huey and the others were about to get ready to fight, but Traban raised a hand to stop them. Aang was the first to wake up. He sat up groggily and with a groan as he rolled his shoulders. They were a bit sore, but he'd live. He looked around and saw Huey and the others. He was on his feet in an instant, staff in hand and glaring pointedly at Traban who only gazed back impassively.<p>

"Where's Appa?" Aang demanded loudly, waking his friends as they too got up and ready for round two.

"We don't know where your Appa is, but I can assure you we did not take him." Traban replied calmly.

"Where have you taken him? What have you done with him?" Aang demanded, his anger rising with each second. Traban sighed as he stood up and… vanished, at least from Aang and his friends. He reappeared behind Aang, not even looking over his shoulder as the young Avatar fell to his knees and then completely to the desert floor. Katara gasped as she ran over to Aang, checking him over as she glared up at Traban's impassive face.

"What did you do to him?" Katara asked as Traban shrugged.

"I hit a pressure point in his neck to knock him out. He was becoming a pain with his inability to listen." Traban said lazily as Sokka appeared on side of him, though he had disappeared from his spot just as the boy's fist came down.

"I don't like people who can't listen. Almost as much as I don't like people who can't accept what is given to them." Traban said from behind the boy who twisted and jumped back, alongside Toph, to Katara's side.

"How can he move so fast?" Sokka asked.

"I move by the will of the air; that is all you need to know." Traban said, his arms behind his back and his eyes closed as he moved to stand over his friends with his back to Team Avatar, "You shouldn't have tried to fight us. Had we been at full strength you all could have died. It was a foolish decision to make."

"Who do you think you are?" Toph snapped as she stomped her foot. Traban gazed at her from over his shoulder, looking her over as he smirked lightly.

"You are the only one to be able to fight us effectively, even with your slight handicap in this desert. Had you and I fought on solid ground while I was at my peak, it would have a very long and destructive battle." Traban said as Toph smirked.

"One which you would lose." Toph said as Traban chuckled lightly.

"Your names, if you don't mind?" Traban said as Huey and the others finally stood up.

"Why should we? You just knocked out our friend." Katara said as she held Aang's head in her lap.

"Maybe 'cause we ain't killing you and yo little Avatar." Riley said as their eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?" Sokka asked as Toph held up a hand.

"It doesn't matter Sokka. Besides, they spared us, so the least we can do is tell then our names." Toph said as Sokka and Katara frowned at her.

"What are you talking about, Toph? They beat us up and then knocked out Aang. They're the enemy!" Sokka said as Toph shook her head.

"If they were the enemy then we would have been tied-up, held ransom, or dead. No, they healed us, and just wait calmly until we get up to talk to us. Plus, I may not be able to sense a lot, but I can't feel any evil in them; at least not directed at us anyway." Toph said, but didn't relax as Sokka looked at her.

"Names" Huey said blankly.

"Toph Bei Fong, Earthbending Master, and former Blind Bandit." Toph said as Traban raised a brow.

"Is someone in your family named Jin, and another Fu?" Traban asked as Toph nodded.

"Yeah, they're my grandparents… How did you know their names?" Toph said as Traban chuckled.

"Because, both were secret Earthbending Masters in my time here. I would greatly like to see them, are they still around?" Traban asked as Toph hung her head.

"They died about a year ago." Toph said as Traban bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. They were both such nice and kind people." Traban said as Sokka stepped forward.

"Just how old are? How could you have known Toph's grandparents?" Sokka asked as Huey raised a brow at the boy.

"I'm much old than I look, so we'll leave it at that." Traban said, stroking his chin as he gazed at Toph, "You, young lady, are very fortunate to have picked up their skills and natural talent for Earthbending. I have something to tell you, Lady Bei Fong." Traban said as Toph waved him off.

"Just Toph." She said simply as Traban smiled at her.

"Fine then, Toph. I have something to speak with you about. Would you accompany me to-"

"She's staying right here, and if you have anything to tell her you can say it for us to hear." Katara said as Ming stepped forward, but Traban's arm blocked her path.

"Quite fine then, Ms. Waterbender. I was going to tell Toph here that I owe her grandparents much from my time with them in their youth, so will now repay them by whatever their granddaughter here wishes. So, Toph Bei Fong, what will it be?" Traban asked as Toph and the others were shocked.

"Toph, this is perfect! They can get us out of this desert!" Sokka said as Toph scoffed at him.

"They seem just as stuck here as we are." Toph said as Aang began to stir in his sleep. Traban glanced over to the sleep boy and frowned for a second.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Traban said as Sokka and Katara narrowed their eyes at him.

"I have already repaid a great deal of my debt by allowing you and your friends to live, but if I could; I would like for me and my friends to travel with you. At least to be sure you get out of this desert alive." Traban said as Katara frowned at him.

"We'll be just fine without your help." Sokka said as Cindy scoffed.

"Trust me, you won't. It's a long way anywhere and I know for a fact that you guys will be at the end of your rope trying to survive." Cindy said smugly as Katara glared at her.

"And how would you know that?" Katara snapped as Cindy chuckled.

"Call me psychic." Cindy replied mirthfully as Sokka frowned.

"Fine by me, but once we're out of this desert I get to pick the real thing you have to do." Toph said as Traban smirked and Huey frowned.

"Fine by me." Traban said with a shrug as Huey placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Huey whispered in his ear.<p>

"Getting them to team up with us until we can begin all of your training and my re-training. This will allow us to stay on the good side of at least one of their members, and she's one of the better ones. Besides, I actually do owe her grandparents, but they owed me a lot more." Traban replied in a whisper as Sokka frowned at them.

"What are you two muttering?" Sokka snapped as Traban waved him off.

"Nothing that concerns you, now as for your names." Traban said as he gestured for them to speak.

"We're not telling you-" Sokka was saying until Toph stepped up.

"Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara's a Waterbender, and Sokka's a warrior... or at least _thinks_ he is." Toph said as she pointed to each person, "Then there's Aang, the Avatar, and Airbender from the Southern Air Temple."

"Toph!" both shouted at her, waking Aang up in the process. Huey stepped up to knock the boy out again, but Traban blocked him.

"I think you had better control your... leader. He's a bit to unstable over the loss of his… Appa, was it?" Traban said calmly as Katara held Aang close to her while he began waking up.

"K-Katara…? Uhh… where are we?" Aang said sitting up as he looked around, "Where's Appa?" Aang asked as his eyes landed on Huey and the others, who were watching him intently. Aang shot up instantly as Traban put up a hand.

"I think we've been over this, but I'll say it once more. We don't have your Appa, and we don't know who took it or to where. If we had anything to do with it do you think we'd still be here?" Traban said as Aang simply glared at him, but didn't attack.

* * *

><p>Aang closed eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. This guy, whoever he is, was right; they couldn't have taken Appa. They were still standing there, but that doesn't mean that they were good people.<p>

"Why are you here?" Aang demanded as his eyes snapped back open.

"I was visiting an old student of mine." Traban replied calmly as Aang watched his every move, or lack thereof.

"Who's this old friend?" Katara asked as Traban glanced over at her. She flinched back at his steel-like gaze; it was like he had pierced her very soul with just that glance, even if it was for that sparse second.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern nor business. Have we demanded to know your reason for being here?" Traban said calmly as Katara averted her eyes so as to not meet his gaze again. It was like being stabbed with a long sword…

"Fine, but what are you still doing here? It obvious you could have just left us here, so why not?" Aang questioned as Huey's scowl deepened.

"After our little fight, I realized just who you were when you used both Air and Earthbending. I decided to keep you alive and clear things up. Then I come to find out that Toph here is the granddaughter of two of my old friends." Traban said smoothly as Aang frowned at him and glanced over at Toph, who was just as causal as could be.

"Okay, but why haven't you left yet? I realize you guys have healed us, and waited until we were safely awake, but why are you _still_ here?"

"Because I owe a debt to her grandparents, and I shall repay it by making sure she gets away from this desert alive."

Aang could say nothing as this teen in front of him hadn't even twitched, nor had the ones behind him. It was almost as if they had trained themselves to be… only sighed as he thought over everything that needed to be done. First, he needed to find Appa, and _then_ he'd question the guy who had to be at least 70 to 120 years old to have known Toph's grandparents.

"I'm going after Appa…" Aang said suddenly and with that, he leapt into the air and used his staff to glide off into the horizon.

"Aang, wait!" Katara yelled, but he was too far away to hear her. She sighed as she turned back to the others, "…we better start walking; we've got some pretty important information and we need to get it to Ba Sing Se fast."

They all began walking as Sokka mumbled, "Do you think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" To this Traban shook his head and muttered, "Nope, he's mean when it comes to piggyback rides…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were starting to show fatigue in the searing heat in the desert. Their cheeks had reddened as they tried to siphon heat out of their bodies, and they looked over to see Jazmine and Cindy more or less in the same boat. Ming and Riley panted while wiping the sweat off their foreheads, taking a drink of water from the flask that Traban had given them. Sokka panted and momentarily stopped to pull Momo up onto his head and to spread his wings.<p>

"You know, we never got your names." Sokka said suddenly as they all turned back to him.

"Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, Ming, and I'm Traban. We are very pleased to have met you." Traban said in a kind voice while Huey rolled his eyes. Those kids would never know just how sarcastic Traban was being right then.

"So, Traban… Ming… Huey, why aren't you bothered by this heat?" Sokka asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Traban turned around from the book he was reading; for some reason he felt like someone else, but who…? Oh well, he shrugged; the road of life would led him to the answer. Well… as soon as he stopped showing up late on it.

"I've spent some time in the desert, so I'm used to it and know how to use my Bending abilities to keep me cool." Traban said as he shut his book and replied with Ming and Huey nodding.

"I received special training since I was a child, so I'm used to all sorts of terrain." Ming explained as she looked back at Jazmine and Cindy.

"Like that helps _us_!" Jazmine and Cindy yelled simultaneously while Ming and Huey shrugged, and Riley just wiped the sweat from himself again.

Katara couldn't help but giggle at their antics, but then she looked up into the air, "_Aang, where are you_?" she thought.

* * *

><p>Cindy wiped the sweat off her forehead and panted. The heat was affecting her badly; she wasn't use to desert conditions. She had never taken a vacation to one, and because she was a pampered rich girl. Seriously, she was a rich white girl that dated an urban thug; why the hell would she be anywhere near a desert! She drank some water, and glanced at Riley, who, while uncomfortable, was in a better state than she was, and Jazmine was too. She then looked at Toph and Sokka, who were more or less in the same boat as she was.<p>

Riley looked back at her, and saw she was turning different shades of red than he usually saw on her, and it made him worry.

"C-murph, you alright?" Riley asked as she nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah, Esco… I'm cool…" Cindy replied between pants, and she drank some more water, emptying the flask that Traban had given her for drinking water.

Huey noticed her condition too, "We need to get out of the sun…" he said as Jazmine was slumped against his shoulder, using him as a crutch. Toph then bumped into Sokka.

"Can't you watch where you're-" Sokka was saying until Toph raised a hand.

"No." Toph replied bluntly, with a hint of depression in her voice as Huey raised a brow while understanding what that meant; she was blaming herself for the loss of Appa. How foolish…

"Right, sorry." Sokka said sheepishly as he slapped the back of his neck.

"Come on guys, we got to stick together." Katara said as Sokka tried to push Toph off of him, but they were stuck together.

"If I sweat anymore I don't think sticking together will be a problem." Sokka stated as he tried to push himself off, but with one swift push to his head, the blind Earthbending Master pushed his sticky clothes off her.

"It's way too hot out here…" Toph said as she went to her belt to get her flask, but there was no more water in it, "Katara, can I have some water?"

Traban tossed her an extra flask from his bag with a slight smile as they trekked on, "I think we need a break." He said as he looked over everyone. He then noticed Cindy panting more than usual and how Jazmine wasn't too far behind in the aspect, "Cindy, Jazmine, are you both sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm cool" Cindy replied weakly, but she stumbled forward as Riley caught her. Huey looked over to Jazmine, only to catch her mid-collapse.

"I-I just got to get use… to the heat… I'm fine, really…" Jazmine said weakly between pants.

On instinct, Huey put his hand on her forehead, and gasped a bit, "She's burning up!"

"Dammit" Traban cursed as they all ran over to Jazmine and Cindy.


	3. Desert Rose, Lotus Blossom

Disclaimer: I haven't done one in a long time, so here goes. I wouldn't mind owning either Avatar or the Boondocks, but I don't. Oh well, that's life for you; one upsetting truth at a time…

_**Chapter 3: Desert Rose, Lotus Blossom**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

"_It's way too hot out here…" Toph said as she went to her belt to get her flask, but there was no more water in it, "Katara, can I have some water?"_

_Traban tossed her an extra flask from his bag with a slight smile as they trekked on, "I think we need a break." He said as he looked over everyone. He then noticed Cindy panting more than usual and how Jazmine wasn't too far behind in the aspect, "Cindy, Jazmine, are you both sure you're okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah… I'm cool" Cindy replied weakly, but she stumbled forward as Riley caught her. Huey looked over to Jazmine, only to catch her mid-collapse._

"_I-I just got to get use… to the heat… I'm fine, really…" Jazmine said weakly between pants._

_On instinct, Huey put his hand on her forehead, and gasped a bit, "She's burning up!"_

"_Dammit!" Traban cursed as they all ran over to Jazmine and Cindy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time:<strong>_

"What's wrong with them, nigga?" Riley asked as everyone rushed over.

"Heatstroke, Riley" Traban replied as he took out two cloths, and poured some water on them. He then gave them to Huey and Riley, who put them on Jazmine and Cindy's foreheads.

"Neither of them are used to this kind of heat…" Traban said as he knelt by them, touching both of their cheeks her. They were burning up and fast…

"Walking in this heat, with skin as pale as hers, it was a shock to her system." Traban said as he looked to Cindy, and then at Jazmine, "Jazmine's spent her whole life in cooler climate, so she's basically in the same boat." Traban finished explaining as he looked up into the sky.

"We have to get out of this sun…" Ming said as she looked around for shelter.

"No dice… there isn't a home or place out of the sun for miles. We need to make a shelter." Traban said as he left Jazmine and Cindy to Huey and Riley, "We can do it if we all combine our bending abilities."

"How?" Katara asked as she bent the water in the cloths so as to make them cooler.

"Toph is a master Earthbender, I'm a master Airbender, and you're a Waterbender with some experience. If that Avatar boy was here it'd be a lot easier, though." Traban said as Katara glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"He has a name, and it's Aang." She growled out as he sighed.

"Fine, if _Aang_ were here, then it'd be easier. Right now we're pressed for time. Toph, if you can raise the sand up, Katara can use the water from one of my drinking flasks to make mud out of the sand. Then, I can use my Dragon's breath technique and make it into a solid enough structure for us to keep these two in for the moment." Traban said as his group nodded, but Katara, Sokka, and Toph blinked.

"That sounds… good." Katara said as Toph nodded and began bending the sands into a block shape.

"Like this?" She asked as Traban instructed her on what it should look like. Once they had gotten down the basic house shape, Traban turned to Katara with a canteen, holding it out to her.

"Now, if you can bend the water so that it spreads to every part, I can use the hot air currents to dry it along with my Dragon's breath." Traban said as Katara nodded and began her part of the process.

"Come on, nigga; they're getting worse." Riley said as he and the others fanned the two unconscious girls.

"Moving as fast as we-" Traban replied, but was cut off by Katara.

"There wasn't enough water to completely make mud. I'll need another flask." Katara said as Traban glanced at her, throwing her one while he dug into his bag and got out a sake bottle and some matches.

"Are you done?" Traban asked as Katara nodded, the house-like structure slumping in it's maddened state.

"Toph, while I'm hardening it, you'll use your Earthbending to mold it into a far better shape. Once it's completely solid, I'll drive out all the hot air, and make it insulated from the heat." Traban said as Toph nodded.

Traban drunk the contents of the bottle and swished it around in his mouth, being sure not to swallow. He lit a match and then using Airbending, turned the liquid into vapor while he blew on the match. The effects were instantaneous as fire came hot and fast from past the match while hardening the mud into solid earth. Toph did her part as she stomped the ground and used Earthbending to move parts of the structure into their right places. Once they were sure it was all done, Traban jumped and motioned his hands as the very air inside the structure was moved out like a heat flash.

"G-get… them inside… Huff, boy oh boy, today is just… too much…" Traban said as he sank to the desert floor, with Ming grabbing him by his arm and dragging him inside.

* * *

><p>The inside was fancy, just a basic hut if Ming guessed right. It was basically three "rooms" if you could call them that. The one with the big pot-shaped hole must have been the kitchen. The one with the stone blocks over each other must have been the bedroom. That meant that the room with the front "door", which had nothing but soft ground, must have been the main room. Huey and Riley had already moved Jazmine and Cindy to two "beds" that were beside each other, so she threw Traban roughly onto the bed that was next to them.<p>

"Ow… that hurt…" Traban said as he sat up from the stone slab of a bed.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Riley asked as he stood over Cindy.

"We place cold water rags on their foreheads. That'll stop the heat from cooking their brains or something. Basically we just have to cool down their entire bodies, so we'll need Katara's help." Traban said as he held his own head. Katara came in with the rags already cold as she placed them on their foreheads.

"Just watch over them until we can find something to help them better. Be sure to replace the cloths every 15 minutes if we're not back." Katara said as she and Ming left the room.

It wasn't long after Traban was recovered enough to head out after them with Toph and Sokka, telling the latter two that they needed to find some plants while looking for Katara and Ming.

"Now where can we find some herbs…?" Traban questioned as he scanned the desert. Sokka looked around, and he soon spotted a cactus.

"Hmm… You did say that there may be some plants that could help out there, but I'm getting a little thirsty with all this searching…" Sokka said as he slashed the cactus open, and Momo chattered on his shoulder. Traban merely sighed as he wasn't watching Sokka.

"We've only been out here for ten minutes, and besides-" Traban said, but stopped as he looked at Sokka with the cactus piece in his hand, "Umm, Sokka… I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Traban said as Sokka simply raised a brow as he sipped the juice out of the cactus piece.

Toph shook her hand as Traban slapped his forehead and dragged the hand down his face, "Strange plants shouldn't even be touched until we know their effects. That's one of the first lessons of survival training for any warrior! Wan Shi Tong was right about you; you are just playing warrior kid…"

"…but, this juice is actually refreshing, it might help those two; Jazmine and Cindy-" Sokka argued as he drunk some more, and Momo drank some too. Suddenly, the boy's pupils dilated, and the lemur's as well while Sokka he began to sway back and forth. His head started spinning and he started making weird gestures toward the cactus "cup" in his hand, "Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!"

Traban frowned and sighed as he swiped the cup from Sokka. He dapped a finger in it, smelt and tasted it safely, "Just as I thought; this water has been fermented in the heat, basically becoming sake or a powerful wine at that. He'll probably be drunk off that for hours, maybe even days." Traban deducted as Momo spun around wildly in the air before crashing into the sand. Traban merely sighed as he pulled the young Water Tribe warrior and lemur back into the temporary house with Toph chuckling merrily behind him.

* * *

><p>Aang flew over the Great Desert, looking for his lost sky bison as he blew on his special whistle, trying to signal Appa to come for him. But with each blow, nothing flew up to greet him, and his hopes getting crushed a little more with each try. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, the spot he was sure that guy Traban had hit to knock him out. He'd have to remember that for later, but for now he was finding Appa.<p>

"Appa!" Aang called out, blowing the whistle once more. Still nothing and he reluctantly put his whistle in his pocket, the truth of the situation crashing down on him, "Appa! Appa!"

He looked around as he landed, calling out his bison's name again and again. His anger kept bubbling up until he couldn't take it anymore, it was like a shaken up bottle was inside of him, and he had to release the cork. The pain, the grief, the emotional release was nearing it's time.

"No… NO!" Aang roared as he spun around, lifting his staff high, and then slammed it down releasing a massive wind-blast straight into the sand dune he was atop. The release of energy was so intense, that the rising cloud became a mushroom cloud, as if a nuclear explosion had hit the area.

* * *

><p>From afar at the make-shift house that they had created, Traban sat up in his bed with a start as Sokka was barely coherent in front of the house while Toph and Ming was watching him. They saw the plume of dust rising in the background, and were hit with the wave of dispersed air. Traban came outside just as the wave hit, standing alongside Ming and Toph as they all covered their eyes. As it died down, Ming and the others looked out at the cloud with worried expressions.<p>

"What is that?" Ming asked as she looked out at the cloud.

"… Aang, he just released so much energy that I'm sure it could have leveled a city or two out there…" Traban said as Ming's eyes widened at the thoughts of the little nerdy monk boy having that kind of power.

"…it's a giant mushroom!" Sokka muttered in drunken awe as he raised his hands, "Maybe it's friendly!"

"… yeah… I'm going to go check on the others…" Traban said as he edged away toward the door that was no more than a sheet, and walked into the house.

"I just hope Aang's okay…" Katara said as Traban came in. He could tell she had been there the entire time.

"Friendly mushroom!" Sokka called out from outside as Toph chuckled. Traban moved the sheet to the side while he and Katara watched as Sokka lifted his hands up high again and he swayed back and forth saying, "Mushy roomy friend…!"

Katara looked at her brother strangely before she nodded, and walked away and back into the bedroom, yet Traban glanced at her and saw a tear trickled down her cheek.

"_I just hope he stays safe until he gets back to us_…" She thought as Traban raised a brow at her. Was she and that boy… more than friends or something? He shook his head as Toph came in and sat in the corner of the main room. He was about to leave, but then he saw Toph's forlorn face, and shook his head as he sat beside her. Curse his heart…

"…hi Traban…" She said as he patted her hand.

"Are you doing okay, Toph?" he said as she nodded absently.

"…yeah, just not every day when one of your friends chews you out on something…" Toph replied as she sunk lower, "I did all I could to save Appa… and he didn't even listen to me, or you!"

"It's alright, Toph. Aang's going through a really tough time right now. He's just lost a… person he must care very deeply for. This is why I didn't hold it against him for attacking me out of anger." Traban said as she put his hand on her shoulder, "And I'm sure that you did your best to save… Appa."

Toph sniffled softly, and wiped her nose with her forearm. "… yeah, I did…you know what? You're alright. Plus, you know my grandparents." Toph said as Traban looked confused.

"Oh, and why does that matter?" Traban asked as Toph looked slightly saddened again.

"Because… I didn't know them. I mean, I knew who they were and I had met them. They were nice, and they never smothered me like my parents did; they just let me be… me! The only reason I could stand my parents was because of those summers I got to spend at my grandparents' estate." Toph explained as Traban chuckled and smiled softly.

"That sounds like them. They'd never smother anyone, because they never wanted to be smothered themselves." Traban said as he got up and helped Toph up, "Listen, if you ever want to hear anything about your grandparents, just tell me and I'll have a story to tell each time."

Toph smiled at him as she brought him into a crushing hug, though he took it with stride and patted her back gently. She was like a little sister who never got to know their grandparents, but he did as the older sibling. Maybe he could help her more, instead of just using her like he had planned. And maybe, she could help him in return; just like her grandparents and he had done.

"Thanks… for just about everything…" she said softly as she released him. He chuckled as he ruffled her hair with her chuckling along as she slugged him in his arm… hard. He tried to shrug it off, but it had caught him off-guard. Well, at least he didn't scream out like the little girl he wanted to…

"Hey, you didn't flinch or scream like a girl. You're alright." She said as she walked back outside with him bringing his other hand to touch his arm. He'd be feeling that for the rest of the day…

"Yeah… thanks…" Traban said calmly, though his voice was just slightly higher than normal.

* * *

><p>Jazmine and Cindy had been unconscious for the better part of two hours since they had collapsed. The rolled-up sleeping bags Traban had in the bag that Wan Shi Tong had given them were being used as pillows to prop up their heads. In-between the two was a bowl of cool water as well cloths and rags to cool them off. Huey and Riley sat watching them, gently wiping their foreheads with the cloth that Traban had given them, occasionally glancing up at the other hoping they'd have some good news.<p>

"How they doing? Huey, Riley?" Traban asked as he sat on his bed, which was to the other side of Jazmine.

"…I think better, their faces don't feel as hot as before." Riley replied, worry laced into his words as he kept his gaze down at Cindy's peaceful face.

"Katara here said they'll be fine after an hour or two more of cooling down… and they'll have adapted to this climate." Huey said calmly as Traban glanced over to Katara who was beside in front the two beds.

Traban nodded as he saw Katara move over the two girls. She dipped her hands into the bowl and took them out as they began to glow. She placed her hands over the foreheads of each girl over, and the glow began to make their faces recede from the red color that was there into to lighter shade of pink. The boys could visibly see the two girls breathing softened while Katara sighed with relief.

"They're out of harm's way, but they're still a little overheated. They just need rest right now and they should be fine by nightfall." Katara told the boys as they nodded.

"Thanks, Katara" Riley said gently as he gently caressed Cindy's face, his eyes never leaving it. His stomach growled in hunger, but he ignored it.

Katara wasn't sure what to say as she smiled softly at him. It was plain to see that he was like her brother; loud and tough on the outside, but when something happened; those stone faces of toughness would crumble to show the kinder and more emotional side that he hid. Maybe they weren't bad people like she had thought. Maybe, they were just like them…

"Umm… you're welcome… Actually, I'm glad I could help…" Katara replied nervously as she blushed from the sincerity that his words had held as she replayed them in her mind. Every word she said sounded so dumb in comparison, so she opted to just go, "Umm… I'm going to wait for Aang now… if that's alright?" Katara told him, but then she giggled which made them look up at her. She watched him and how gentle he was, but when they looked at her, she needed a little lie to her girlish giggled. Then she remembered what Toph had told her.

"Toph said that Sokka got himself drunk off of cactus juice, I'd better see if he won't do anything rash. He's kind of funny, yet a bit strange right now… so… I'm gonna go." She said as Huey and Riley raised a brow and exchanged looks while Traban waved her off; not wanting her to make even more of a fool out of herself.

"We'll be out there soon; they just want to be completely sure that Jazmine and Cindy are okay." Traban told her as she nodded and left the room.

Riley's stomach growled again, and he glared at it before punching it, which caused him to slump over in his stone block of a chair and fall off it.

"Dammit, just be quiet! I want to be sure Cindy alright. I'll feed yo ass later, so shut the fuck up." He groaned out as he got back up and onto his chair. He hadn't planned on punching himself _that _hard.

Huey's own stomach began to growl while Cindy let out a soft moan, making all three boys jump a bit. Jazmine shifted in her lying position, and rolled over to face Huey, who was so surprised that he leapt over his stone chair and let out a breath of relief. Traban shook his head with a slight chuckle as he noticed their faces were a few shades lighter, almost near their original color.

"Well, it looks like they're going to be alright now, so we should just let them sleep." Traban said as he stood, glancing at Huey and Riley, who were blushing in embarrassment. He shook his head again as he walked over to the doorway and looked back as he rested a hand on it. He smiled as he looked at them all.

Huey and Riley followed, though as they got to the doorway they stopped, and without looking back they each let a whisper from their lips, "Sleep well, Jazmine/Cindy…" and with that, they exited the room completely and went towards the "kitchen" to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Night was fast approaching as the sun began to set. Aang glided above the dunes thinking. He knew he was wrong for blowing up at Toph, attacking that guy Traban, and for just storming off like he did. The desert was vast, and he probably wouldn't be able to find his friends and that guy Traban with his friends either. He looked down and saw… a hut? It must have been for a resident of the desert. Maybe…<p>

"Maybe they've seen Appa!" Aang thought as he soared down to the ground as fast as he could, but he was surprised to see… he didn't know her name, but she was one of the three girls that was with that Traban guy. He looked over to the other side and saw Sokka sitting in the sand while swaying back and forth. The girl was casually leaning back against the wall reading a scroll.

"Sokka, what are you guys doing here? Where did this house come from?" Aang asked as Sokka looked up, cried out something incoherent and started making "sand" angels on the desert floor.

"Umm…" Aang said, but then jumped a bit when he heard the girl scoff at him… or was it Sokka she had scoff at? He didn't know.

"Don't bother, he's hallucinating on cactus juice and has been for the past four hours." She said as she rolled her scroll up, "Traban, the Katara girl, and the one named Toph used their combined abilities to mold and harden the desert sand into what you see before you."

"Why? I thought you guys were trying to get out of the desert, not setup shop here." Aang said in confusion as the girl narrowed her eyes at him, and her face hardened. He took a reflexive step back as he felt like she had a blade to his throat the way she was glaring.

"We were hoping to make more ground, but two of our friends collapsed from heatstroke. They are not prepared, trained, or used to the type of intense heat that this desert provides so… unnecessarily." She replied curtly as she held her head high and walked through the sheet-door and into the hut without another word.

Aang's eyes widened at the prospect of people hurt, "What…?" he exclaimed as he rushed in after her. She turned on heel and glared down at him, making him stop and put up his hands in a weak defense.

"You heard me; they collapsed of heatstroke earlier today, while you were blowing off some steam as Traban put it." Ming explained simply, yet he could practically feel her condescending tone. She sighed as she saw the Avatar's horrified look, "They'll be fine. They're in the perfect care as Traban is very good with medical care. He and Katara have been treating them, and my two other friends have been watching over them to see any change in their condition."

"Oh… that's… good…" Aang muttered sadly, and started to walk to the room, though was stopped when his foot caught something. He looked down to see that it was Sokka latched on to it.

"Aang, did you see that big friendly mushroom out there?" Sokka asked drunkenly, pointing out pass the sheet-door, "It looked so big and friendly!"

Aang smirked a bit, and then just shook Sokka off of him as he walked into the hut a little further. He looked around, and saw Toph reclining against the wall with a piece of wheat in her mouth. She was staring at the ceiling with her blind eyes as she felt the Aang's footsteps through the soft earth.

"Well look whose back. Looking to yell at me again?" Toph asked, making Aang rub his arm in embarrassment.

"I'm… I'm sorry Toph. It's just that I got angry and let it out on you." Aang replied, and then he rubbed his cheek, "Do you know where I can find Traban and Katara?"

"Traban's in the kitchen. He cooks really good; it's the best food I've ever tasted. Though, don't know where Katara is. I could hear that Riley guy's stomach growling from here, so he's probably in the kitchen too, and one of them might know where Sugar Queen is." Toph replied as Aang nodded.

"Who'd of thought you could made something like this by combining your bending with others. That Traban guy is kinda smart…" Toph said as Aang chuckled a bit uneasily and nodded, heading off to the kitchen, which he could plainly see.

* * *

><p>He went inside the small room, seeing Traban preparing a meal of some kind in the pot at the center of the room. He could see the one with braids, who must have been Riley helping with small things if not eating some of the food secretly. Traban turned away from the boiling pot of noodles and soup, and saw Aang coming towards him and Riley.<p>

"Well, well-" Riley started, but Traban put his hand up with a smile to cut him off.

"Don't, Riley. Maybe you should go check on Cindy?" Traban said as Riley glanced between him and Aang, but still resigned to do as Traban had suggested. Cindy was far more important than some dumbass bald-headed Avatar.

"So, you've finally calmed I see?" Traban said calmly as he stirred the pot, not looking at Aang anymore with the boy exhaling as he ground his teeth.

"…yeah. Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way to you guys…" Aang said as he watched Traban immerse himself in his cooking. They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Aang waited for forgiveness.

"How are they… Katara?" Traban said as Aang jumped a bit, looking over his shoulder to see that Katara was leaning against the doorframe. He hadn't even heard her come up behind him…

"They're doing much better. Their fevers have gone away and now their just resting a bit with Riley and Huey watching over them like eagle-hawks." Katara answered with a girlish giggle, "They'll be better prepared to handle the heat of the desert after this."

"Any luck finding Appa?" Katara added as she looked at Aang, who looked down at his shoes in sadness from not having a joyful answer to that.

He shook his head sadly while Traban sighed, "You'll find him, Avatar Aang, you can count on that. He is important to you, but I'm sure that you'll collapse if you don't eat and rest soon." Traban said as he gave Aang a bowl of the meal he had prepared. Aang sniffed it, and before he could get a conscious thought in about it he was stuffing his face with the noodles as he slurped down soup. Hot soup burning his tongue or not, it was one of the best meals he ever had!

"What is this?" Aang asked as Traban gave a slight chuckle.

"It's called Ramen, basically noodles inside of a soup, and I didn't put any meat in yours." Traban said as Aang nodded while still slurping noodles loudly.

* * *

><p>Huey walked into the small kitchen area and Traban gave him a bowl. He ate for a bit before he sat down his bowl and turned to Traban.<p>

"We'll have to be moving out soon, since the girls will be alright. It'll be night time and with that'll come the cool night time air." Huey informed them as Traban nodded, blowing out the fire under the pot with a flick of his wrist. Huey got up to leave, but stopped in front of Aang, noticing a somber look on Aang's face, "Something wrong, Avatar?"

"We won't survive without Appa, we all know that…" Aang said as Huey raised a brow and looked toward Traban, who let out an amused chuckle, "What?"

"You've already given up hope then? I simply find it amusing that you can think that way. Especially with me and my friends traveling with you and yours." Traban said with an amused chuckle.

"Come on Aang, we can do this if we all work together." Katara added, as she turned to Huey and Traban, "Right, guys?"

"Yup, that's right. As long as we stay together as a team, we'll survive this, get back your Appa, and then get to a city." Huey said as Traban nodded.

"After that, we kick ass all the way to the Fire Lord's front door, but be sure to knock politely when we get there. After all, it's quite rude not to." Traban added in a innocent tone as Huey nodded in agreement while Aang and Katara looked highly confused.

"So, we were headed to Ba Sing Se. Any ideas on how to find it from here?" Aang asked as Traban nodded a bit in thought.

"We'll use the maps in my bag. Though I hope you brought some warmer clothes than those…" Traban said as Aang's head immediately sulked at the memory that there stuff was all on Appa, "…since the desert has a climate of extremes, incredibly hot during daytime, freezing cold around midnight."

"We might as well get going then." Katara said as she stood up, and stretched her legs, "We have enough water on us to last a few weeks; hopefully it'll be enough to get us out of this place and to Ba Sing Se." she finished as Huey nodded

It was then that Riley and Ming walked into the room with Jazmine and Cindy, both of which were slightly groggy.

"So what's the diagnosis of our two patients, Dr. Freeman, Nurse Long?" Traban asked with a grin as Ming and Riley shot him identical looks of irritation.

"They'll be fine, they just need to chill for a couple hours." Riley replied with a small smile as he held Cindy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled back.

"We're sorry we slowed everyone down today…" Jazmine muttered as Huey was at her side in an instant, shaking his head at her words while Riley did the same.

"It's okay, you're both better and that's all that matters." Huey said quietly, but everyone heard him. He placed a gentle kiss on Jazmine's temple, making said girl raise an eyebrow.

Jazmine began to blush as she realized that everyone was watching her. She put her hands to her face, both to hide her blush and in surprise at what Huey said.

"Huey always will watch out for his mulatto princess- OW!" Traban teased, but was hit in the face with a bowl that caused him to fall while Aang and Katara chuckled at the scene, glancing at each other. Toph came in after awhile, complaining that she was hungry… again.

* * *

><p>After everyone was watered and fed Traban left the kitchen and began packing things away. After five minutes he came into the main room with his pack on his shoulder and Ming with the other two. She handed one off to Huey and he slung it over his shoulder.<p>

"We're all packed up and ready to send the house back from whence it came." Traban announced as Aang looked confused.

"Why, shouldn't we leave it for others in case they get caught in the desert like we did?" Aang asked as Ming and Huey shook their heads.

"That is not acceptable in times like these." Ming stated as Huey nodded.

"She's right… we… are in the middle of war, so we can't leave evidence of our being here. This hut has our scents all over it, so it has to go." Huey said as Katara nodded.

"We understand." She said quietly as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang nodded as Traban pulled out a map, but they all stopped when they heard Sokka whining in the corner.

"Um… Sokka's drunk, so… um… we should be careful…" Traban informed them taking quick glances at said male, making them laugh at him, "What? He could be a danger to us and himself, so we'll watch out for him. He may be a super dangerous kung-fu fighter while he's out of it."

They all nodded as Toph and Sokka walked, or in case of the latter, staggered across the room. The Earthbending Master was clearly ready to set off; she had taken the pack from Ming in a gesture of friendliness and independence.

"I'm all set too, and ready to carry my own weight…" Toph started with a grin, as if she could feel the look that Aang and Katara were giving her, "…and help the team."

Huey raised a brow as he looked around, his friends smirking, or giggling in Jazmine's case, at the blind Earthbending Master's mannerism.

Everyone was out the hut as Traban and Toph stood directly in front of it. Traban jumped high while Toph lowered her fists to the ground. The sand around the small house-like structure trenched and became firm until it was inside a bowl of earth. Traban came down upon it, in one of his hands a small twister of wind spiraled. Right before he landed on the house he thrusted his hand out toward it. The wind spiraled out in power until there was nothing visible to the eye but a upside-down tornado in which the house was encased in. The wind then blew outward as everyone covered their eyes, the sands blowing in every direction until the winds died down. Sands around the earthen bowl fell into it until it was filled and looked just like all the desert around it. Traban landed gracefully onto the desert floor next to Toph, both smirking at their friends.

"Well then… let's move out, shall we?" Traban asked, his tone as pleasant as ever. Toph chuckled as she punch him in his arm, him stiffening ever so slightly while he felt the pain in his arm. Katara and Aang flinching as they knew what that was like. To their surprise he didn't give any indication that she had done anything but a playful punch.

"Yeah, let's get out of this big sand box." Toph said as she started walking away, surprisingly in the right direction. Katara and Aang looked at each other, both shrugging as they followed after her. Soon everyone was being led by Toph with Traban and Huey bringing up the rear.

"Quiet aren't you? That tap didn't hurt did it?" Huey asked smugly as Traban glared mockingly at him.

"At least… it was the other arm." Traban said, being sure not to rub his arm while the others were looking.

He really hoped that Toph's fist was just one of those things that needed adjusting to.


	4. Trek Across the Sands, Descending Sorrow

**Elements:**

**Huey: **_**Earth**_

**Jazmine: **_**Water**_

**Riley: **_**Fire**_

**Cindy: **_**Water**_

**Traban: **_**Air**_

**Ming: **_**Earth**_

**Chapter 4: Journey Across the Sands, Descend Into Sorrow**

* * *

><p>As the sun finally set over the horizon of the desert, a chilling wind swept across the desert floor causing the five girls, and Sokka to shiver. Huey raised a brow at the sudden change in the temperature, but shrugged it off since he knew about the climate changes of deserts.<p>

"If I'm reading these stars right on this map, then we should be…" Traban said, trailing off as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Lost?" Toph offered as Traban shot a look at her.

"No! I-It's just been a while since I've had to read constellations to find my way around…" Traban said as Katara looked over his shoulder.

"You're holding the map sideways." Katara commented as Traban sputtered out nonsense while turning the map in his hands.

"Umm… okay… So, let's rest, shall us? Nearly all of us must have been up all day, so let's just stop for a moment and rest. That is now the best course of action, especially with the sudden climate change." Traban said as he rolled the map up and stuffed it in his pack. Huey and the others only gave his back glares while Huey began giving out the sleeping bags.

"I wonder why you guys had extra?" Sokka commented as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

"My friend must have known we'd be traveling alongside you all to civilization, so he prepared. He's very knowledgeable like that." Traban said in praise as Katara and Sokka gave him a look.

"That reminds me, who's this friend of yours? You never did tell us." Sokka said as Traban raised a brow aloofly.

"I believe I said that it was none of your concern, but if you must know, my friend is Wan Shi Tong, the knowledge spirit." Traban said, surprising the Avatar gang.

"What? You mean that demented owl that tried to kill us?" Sokka shouted out as he clutched at his head comically.

"That demented owl happens to be one of my former students. Besides, he was only doing what he saw was fit to protect his library." Traban defended as Sokka stood up to him.

"Yeah, and kill us! All we wanted was an advantage against the Fire Nation, but he had to go and get steamed!" Sokka shouted as Traban stood up and glared at him.

"It's not his concern what humans do in their pitiful wars. He has a library that he and I spent centuries working on and the Fire Nation comes in… and _burns_ an entire tower worth of collective knowledge! I don't agree with him trying to kill you, but you _will_ respect his choice to protect what he loves!" Traban snapped back harshly, breaking from his normal calm and easy-going attitude as he glared at a silenced Sokka. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Traban. The guy was right, but he had been a little angry over the bird trying to kill them.

"You're… you're right… He was only trying to protect his books. Heck, if I were a thousand year-old owl librarian, I'd sink my library into the spirit world to get it away from the Fire Nation and other bad guys, too." Sokka admitted as Traban's glare faded with a sigh.

"Listen… I'm sorry about snapping about that. It's just… he was never really one to be sociable with our others, ya know. When we first started the library, he had been so happy to have a sanctuary. He was a real and true bookworm. Then when we brought the library to the Human world, he was even happier to have others that would enjoy his library… to have friends. I'm guessing that what the Fire Nation did… It must have hit him… pretty… pretty hard." Traban said as it grew quiet for a moment. Then, Sokka stuck out his hand, and Traban grasped it, shaking to fresh starts with both smiling slightly as they did.

"Wait a second. Just how old are you?" Aang asked as the guy looked far too young to be any normal spirit. Roku and other spirits had appeared the way they were before death, so just how old could this Traban guy be?

"To be honest, I really stopped counting my true age a long time ago." Traban said before he started tapping at his chin in mock-thought, "So, I'm… sixteen right now." Traban finished with mirth in his tone as he grinned at them. Aang and the others looked to Huey for a straight answer, but all they got from him was a shrug as even he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Deciding it was best to simply not rest, opting to cover more ground, they were all back to navigating the stars to find their way out of the desert. Though this time, Huey had the map while Katara and Ming helped him. Huey raised a brow though, as he found that the Katara girl would almost constantly glance back at young Avatar Aang, who seemed to be feeling more crestfallen about not being able to find his Appa than last night. Though Huey could tell that the boy was trying to hold it together while they were in the desert, having to stay focused on making it out alive, and <em>then<em> finding Appa (who Huey remembered was a giant Sky bison).

Katara glanced back at Aang from the map, and saw that while he kept a good face, he was more downcast than he wanted to show. She couldn't explain why, but she could see the vulnerability and depression setting into Aang with every step of their journey. She looked up at Huey and saw that the afro-headed guy was giving her a pointed look, which seemed to convey more than mere words. She nodded to Huey before she allowed the others to pass her as she waited for Aang. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze while he looked up. She hoped her small smile conveyed all the right emotions she was trying to display to her friend.

"Don't worry, Aang, we'll get him back." Katara whispered to Aang. He nodded shyly as they both smiled at each other. Katara always did have a way of cheering him up…

Huey shook his head with a roll of his eyes as he watched Aang and Katara out of the corner of his eye with a ghost of a smile on his face. He checked the map they were using, looking up into the sky to trace the stars to be sure they were still on the right path. When he was sure, Huey rolled the map and continued walking in the general direction the map said would lead them to civilization.

"We're making good time since we decided not to sleep." Huey commented to Traban, who had moved beside him while Ming was at his other side.

"Yes, but was that a good decision to make? Most of us haven't slept, and you are looking pretty haggard, Freeman." Ming said as Huey shrugged, keeping his eyes on the desert sands before him.

"Would you rather walk through the desert heat all day long?" Huey proposed as Traban blinked, but then threw his hands up in mock joy while Ming huffed and crossed her arms.

"Let's press on through the night! Come on, people! Let's a' keep on a' truckin'!" Traban shouted joyously as he quickened his pace.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Huey said with a smirk before he suddenly looked up into the night-time sky with Traban stopping his antics and Ming narrowing her eyes.

"What was that?" Ming asked as Huey put a finger to his lips, signaling for the others to be quiet.

It wasn't long before they all heard a buzzing noise coming from the skies above. Huey narrowed his eyes as he spotted about five large wasp-like creatures coming toward them. They looked to be mixed with vultures, what with the way their necks and heads were shaped.

"What are those things?" Huey asked as he pointed up at the beasts, which were by then circling over them just like vultures would.

"Buzzard-Wasps. They live in the deserts of the world while scavenging off the dead things that fall in the wastelands they inhabit." Aang said as he and the others watched the pattern of the circling buzzard-wasps.

Sokka, since getting over his drunken behavior earlier, was looking for something to cool his headache. He reached into the bag Toph had given him, and took out an unlabelled bottle. He licked his lips as he thought of the kinds of juice that could be in it. Traban looked back at the others as he was going to make a comment about the creatures of prey, but shouted as he saw Sokka shrug and drink from the unlabeled bottle.

"What the hell? What are you doing? Don't drink that!" Traban shouted as everyone looked back while Sokka spit out the juice and flailed his tongue.

"What was that? It tasted like oil from a Beaver-Fish." Sokka said as Traban snatched the bottle away from him, shaking it to feeling that only a swig of it was left.

"That was my sake… That was my liquor and you drunk it! This was near-pure alcohol! It's not easy to come by! Why would you drink this? It could have been poison!" Traban shouted as Sokka was about to retort, but then his eyes dilated and he fell over onto his back. The others looked worried, but not for long as Sokka started making snow-angels in the sand.

"He just stopped being loopy… and now he's _back_ to it." Katara said in frustration as she crossed her arms over her developing chest. Sokka didn't seem to care about his sister's comment or her annoyance as he pointed up at the sky with a goofy smile on his face.

"The circle birds look like they want to play!" Sokka exclaimed in his drunken stupor. Riley scoffed alongside Ming while Toph was pulling the drunken boy along to walk.

"None of us are dead… yet! He's just out of his mind… _again_!" Traban yelled at the birds above before muttering so only Cindy (who had moved next to him) could hear, "… Though from what I've seen of him and his intelligence so far, that wasn't a long trip for his sanity to go." Traban grumbled as Cindy giggled at him while moving back to Riley.

* * *

><p>As they continued walking through the endless sands, the moon had finally and fully risen into the middle of the sky. Traban gazed up at it with a peaceful expression as he noted that tonight was a full moon. Huey noted, however, that there was hardly even a cloud in the sky while Jazmine and the others observed the way the moon gave almost as much light as the sun did in the middle of the cloudless desert.<p>

The two groups traveling as one trudged onward as they got over yet another sand dune. Almost as soon as they had, Katara and Toph had yawned… long and loud. Traban turned to Huey with a raised brow as Huey scowled back at him. He had realized that the Avatar's gang were getting tired, but he also wanted to make it to at least halfway through the desert before the end nightfall. Huey sighed as he saw his own younger brother Riley stretch with a covered yawn while walking alongside Cindy.

"We'll rest here for a while." Huey said as he stopped the others before looking to Traban, "What do you think; an hour should be enough, right?"

"An hour? One lousy hour? Are you kidding me?" Toph complained as Traban ignored her and nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be good." Traban said as Toph looked at him in betrayal.

"Dude, that's hardly any time to get some sleep." Toph said as Traban shrugged.

"We are on a time-table now; meaning that we have to go with the night in order to move at maximum efficiency. We can get a full night of sleep during the day, but for now a short nap will help us keep going." Ming explained with a stifled yawn as Huey nodded in agreement. Toph only grunted in acceptance, but still looked appalled at the idea of only an hour of sleep.

Sokka ran in circles until Toph stuck out her fist, knocking the novice warrior out while the others were getting their sleeping bags ready. Toph and Ming quickly fell asleep with little trouble while Jazmine and Cindy watched in amusement as Momo (a Lemur-monkey apparently…) began to bury him the sand. Huey busied himself with gazing over the Earthbending scrolls they had acquired from the Library while Riley was fast asleep beside him. Traban seemed to put himself in carefully timed sleep, or meditation as he looked rather stiff inside his sleeping bag; like some dead person in their coffin, Jazmine whispered to Cindy as they both giggled. Katara slept as Aang was faced away from everyone else, sleeping as he shivered with his nightmares. Soon after, Huey was lying himself down as he glanced at Jazmine, who was sitting on her bag.

"No sleep?" Huey said as Jazmine shook her head.

"I think Cindy and I have had enough sleep for the time. We'll keep watch while you guys sleep." Jazmine said as Huey raised a brow.

"Jazmine, we're in the middle of a desert. What would you watch for?" Huey asked as Jazmine gave him a look.

"Terrorists." Jazmine answered back hotly as Huey groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm gonna kill your dad when we get back…" Huey said with a deep sigh as he turned over and went to sleep.

"Hey, Cindy." Jazmine called as she looked at the only other person that seemed to still be awake.

"Yeah?" Cindy said as she sat on her own sleeping bag.

"What do you remember about the show about this place?" Jazmine said as Cindy sighed while she flopped back on her bag. That was a tough one as she didn't remember too many details…

"Not much since Nickelodeon took it off about three years ago. I didn't even see all the episodes, but I know the bald kid wins in the end." Cindy said as Jazmine nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Do you think he'll still win with us here?" Jazmine asked as Cindy smiled at her.

"I'm sure of it." Cindy said as Jazmine smiled back at her with a giggle, "What? Was it too cheesy?"

"Yeah, a little." Jazmine said while she smiled at Cindy before looking up into the stars, "Traban was right about the whole nighttime sky-watching thing, huh. The sky really is beautiful at night, ya know?" Jazmine said suddenly as Cindy sighed peaceful and looked up as well.

"Yeah… I know…" Cindy said back as she and Jazmine gazed up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Aang awoke with a start as he looked around, hoping his nightmare about Appa wasn't true. When he couldn't find Appa anywhere within his sight, Aang simply curled up and began to mope over the lost of his sky bison. A full hour had passed when Traban seemed to arise like the living dead, stretching and yawning while he looked about.<p>

"We moving out there, partner?" Cindy said in a mock-Western tone as Traban chuckled at her.

"Not just yet. Huey and the others deserve some more rest, so I'll give them another thirty minutes." Traban said as he cast a look over at Aang.

"We should be moving again as quickly as possible. There's no time for rest." Aang said somberly as Traban smiled a little.

"I know, but when you haven't rested properly, you'll be of no use trying to track down anything, or fight off anyone." Traban said as Aang seemed to ignore him and continue moping. Traban only shook his head with a sigh as he laid back atop his sleeping bag and stared up at the sky.

"Pssh… Traban." Cindy called as he rolled onto his side to look at her and Jazmine.

"Yeah?"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jazmine whispered as Traban shrugged.

"He's lost someone very important to him… that is, as far as I can tell. Plus there's the fact he's like 12 years-old, so… I don't know if he will or not. That's for time to decide." Traban said as Jazmine and Cindy exchanged looks before watching as Aang curled into himself and sobbed quietly.

After a while, Traban got up and packed away Cindy, Jazmine, and his sleeping bags while Cindy and Jazmine were waking the others.

"Come on, sleepyhead, get up." Jazmine said as she gently shook Huey awake.

"Hey…" Huey yawned out as he got up, stretching, "We ready?"

"Not just yet." Jazmine replied as she pointed over at Cindy, who was kicking Riley awake.

"Get yo ass up, Reezy."

"Muthafucka, stop tripping! Five mo minutes!" Riley said, trying to evade the kicks while also trying to get back to sleep.

"They need counseling… bad." Huey deadpanned as Jazmine giggled at him.

"Ming, we have to go." Traban said, not even touching the Asian girl, who slowly rose from her sleeping bag.

"I know, let's get…" Ming paused in her words as she let out a yawn, "… moving."

Aang awoke Katara, who in turn went to get her brother up as she put her hands on top of the sand that was covering Sokka and she gently shook him. Sokka yawned and groaned as he sat up, knocking the sand off of him. His head twisted to the right, a strange expression plastered on his face. Toph, who was next to him, got up from her own sand-bed as she sat up, smacking her lips.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud, now it just tastes like sand…" Toph stated as everyone gave her odd looks, "I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much." Toph finished as Riley leaned over to Cindy and whispered something, only to be smacked in the back of his head for whatever he had said. Katara shook her head at Toph's strange antics while carefully tossing the younger girl a water flask, which landed in her lap.

"Thanks Katara." Toph said as she took a small swig of the water.

"Man, this shit ain't cool. Got our asses sleeping on sand, and shit! Niggas wasn't made for this shit, Huey." Riley complained as Huey raised a brow at him.

"Well excuse the hell outta me if there are no five-star hotels in sight. I'll make a mental note of this the next time we end up in a desert." Huey bit back sarcastically with a roll of his eyes while Traban and Ming were packing everything away.

Katara sighed to herself as she walked over to Aang, who was once again curled up on his side, but this time not atop a sleeping bag, but in the sand. Just as she was about to touch him and gently shake him awake, Aang spoke up, making her freeze in place, her hand hovering over his shoulder.

"I'm awake." Aang said as he continued to look away, "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, we have to get moving if we want to get out of this place." Katara said gently as Aang's eyes shifted toward the staring night sky before sitting up. Aang squinted his eyes hard, staring into the sky as the others began to gather around him while he seemed transfixed on what he was looking up at.

"Hmm… you see something, Aang?" Katara asked as she and the others looked to where Aang was.

There! It was a floating blob above them, that seemed to fly as high as a cloud.

Whatever it was it made Aang's eyes light up, as though Christmas had come early as he jumped up from the sands to stand on his feet.

"Appa!" Aang cried on joyously as Huey raised a brow, while Ming and Traban looked up from where they were packing.

"Where?" Traban asked, standing to full height as he looked up into the sky.

"Appa? Now why would Princess Yue need him?" Sokka ranted drunkenly as he grabbed Momo's tail and began rubbing it against his face affection ally, "She's the moon, she flies by herself!"

Aang, however, ignored his tipsy friend in place of squinting to get a better look, but to his disappointment, the blob he saw in the light of the full moon wasn't his sky-bison… Aang's face fell, his eyes downcast to the sand in sorrow as Katara sighed.

"…It's… It's just a cloud." Katara said with disappointment in her voice, "…Wait, it's a cloud!"

"What's so special about that?" Cindy asked as Katara turned to her.

"Well, if a Waterbender or Airbender is powerful enough, they can bend the water out of the clouds, or separate the air from the concentrated water of the cloud." Katara said before turning to Aang, "Aang can fly up there and bend the water from the cloud into my pouch."

"Why? We have another two flasks." Jazmine said as Huey shook his head.

"Yeah, but we have no clue just how long that'll last while we're here in the desert. That's a good idea, girl… I mean, Katara." Huey said as Katara smiled from the praise while it only seemed to irk Aang's mood further.

"Please, Aang, just so we have enough water." Katara said, holding out her water pouch for the young Avatar to take, "Here, just fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Aang gave the sand at his feet a glare of annoyance as he snatched the pouch from Katara, giving her a angry look as he put it over his shoulder and grabbed his staff.

"Fine." Aang grounded out as he opened the wings on his staff and took off into the sky.

Katara and the others watched him go up as the young Water-tribe female glanced away, thinking over the look he had given her. She understood how hard it must have been for Aang to have lost Appa, but when they were in a desert trying to survive Aang didn't need to focus on the negative.

"Aang… what's happen to you? Where's the cheerful, optimistic ball of energy I love to see. Ever since Appa disappeared, your mood has only gotten worst and you're falling into a deep depression." Katara thought as she glanced over at Huey and Traban, Huey shaking his head at Aang's attitude and actions while Traban could only sigh.

"The boy is too emotional." Traban whispered as Katara secretly listened, "He must learn to let go of his negative emotions if he ever wishes to enter… _that_ state properly…"

"He's not even trying…" Huey grunted out as his eyes narrowed, focusing on Aang in agitation, "Just look at him."

Katara turned to look up at the sky, just in time to see Aang soar through the one and only cloud in the sky twice, flying through it each time and erasing it from the skyline. She glanced back to see Huey's fist clench in suppressed anger, his annoyance with the young Avatar quickly rising. Traban had placed a hand on Huey's shoulder in a subtle act to calm his friend when Aang swooped down, tossing Katara back her flask flippantly and landing to the ground, kicking up dust as the wings of the staff retracted back into their places. Katara shook the pouch a few times, feeling how much water was in it when she sighed.

There was very little indeed…

"…Wow, there's hardly any water in here…" Katara muttered to herself aloud as she looked into her flask. Aang's irritation seemed to come to a boiling point as he snapped his attention toward Katara, a look of unrepressed anger etched into his features.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing? What are _you_ doing?" Aang snapped, pointing his staff at Katara as the girl flinched back from his tone. Huey stepped in front of the young Waterbender, smacking the staff aside as he growled.

"We are trying to survive." Huey retorted as he and Aang glared at each other, "You didn't even _try_ to bend water out of that cloud. Grow the hell _up_!"

"Huey, wait, listen Aang's just-" Katara tried to stop the coming conflict, but Ming stopped her, eyes narrowed at Aang.

"No, Huey is right." Ming said as she stepped forward, "In order to survive in this environment, we need to work together and put aside our petty feelings. We need to work together as a team. Not only to survive this, but if we hope to help the Avatar here recover his missing Appa. But… we can only do that if he decides to grow up and _stop_ this."

"Enough of this!" Traban shouted, quieting everyone as they looked at him. Traban sighed as he sat atop their bags and ran a hand through his hair, "Aang, we understand to some degree how you feel. Losing a friend is never easy, but Huey and Ming are right; we're trying to get out of this dustbowl so you can find whoever took your Appa and get it back. However, if you persist to allow your emotions to get in the way and fly off the handle, then… You're a danger to both yourself and all of us here. If push comes to shove… we will leave you behind to fend on your own."

"No." Katara said, looking quite startled by Traban's proclamation, as did Toph and Aang, "You can't!"

"We can, and we will!" Huey declared as he glanced back at Aang, "Katara, you've been trying to keep him together, keep all of your group together, but he needs to grow up. Nothing gets done with his bitching and childish tantrums. Whining about things doesn't make them go away, and neither does copping an attitude at those that are trying to help you."

Aang looked around in disbelief as the new additions to his group all began looking away from him. Even Toph and Momo seemed ashamed of him. Aang felt his blood boil. They were taking Huey's side over his! They didn't understand what Appa meant to him! The only thing, the only _friend_ he had left from over _hundred_ years ago! The _only_ buddy from his _wiped-out_ people! They just _didn't_ get it! Aang felt his body shaking in rage, he was so angry. But then…

… then he saw the look on Katara's face… and his anger ebbed away as he saw unshed tears welding up in her eyes.

"You wanna know what I've been doing…?" Katara asked quietly as she tried not to cry, "Sokka is drunk, Toph is nearly completely blind now, and you're a self-destructive mess right now with Appa being stolen. You wanna know what I've been doing? I've been trying to keep us all together…" Katara finished quietly, a stray tear dropping out of her eye as she turned away from him. Aang watched as the tear hit the sand floor, staring after Katara as Huey sighed heavily, handing Katara the map.

"Let's… Let's just keep moving…" Katara said as she began walking away, leading the group, "We need to go in this direction."

* * *

><p>They continued walking, Aang at the back of the group looking downward as he felt like the sand beneath his feet for having snapped at Katara. Katara and Huey were still leading, with Ming and Jazmine right behind them. Traban and Toph were dragging Sokka while Momo was on Cindy's shoulder as she walked alongside Riley with Aang straggling behind them.<p>

"Watch out for that thing in the ground." Jazmine said as she went around the object sticking up from the sand.

"Watch out for wha-? Ugh." Toph said, but she had already tripped and fell on her face into the sand, kicking up dust as she did. Everyone stopped, looking to the blind girl as she sat atop the sands rubbing at her now throbbing toes.

"Lady Toph, are you alright?" Traban asked as he and Jazmine moved to help her, only for Toph to groan as she kept rubbing her foot in pain.

"Dammit! I'm so sick of not being able to feel where I'm going!" Toph yelled as she continued to rub her foot, even while Jazmine and Traban were checking it, "And what bozo buries a boat in the middle of a damn desert anyway?"

"… What did you say?" Huey asked, exchanging looks with Traban Jazmine as both were wide-eyed with surprise and shock.

"Did you say a boat?" Katara asked as she ran over to the protruding object.

"I said a boat, and believe me; I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Toph replied as she finished rubbing her foot sourly while Sokka stumbled to face them.

"This could be useful if it's still intact." Ming commented as Katara started to wipe the dust off the protruding bow of the boat.

"Please allow me." Traban said as he walked over.

"I'll help, too." Aang said quietly, hoping to regain some hope with Katara and apologize as he walked over and raised his staff.

Katara stepped out the way as Traban took a deep breath with his arms raised high and Aang prepared to swing his staff. Traban's arms dropped in unison with Aang's staff as the others felt a mighty gust of air come from above them and slam into the desert floor, uncovering the entire vessel like a perfectly preserved fossil. Huey and the others moved closer to the small ship, climbing onto it's small bridge as Katara felt her hopes rise.

"This is a boat just like the gliders of those Sandbenders! We saw them before, and they used bending to move their boats along the sands for quick travel!" Katara exclaimed, explaining the reason for her excitement as she looked over the boat.

Ming stood at a small wooden pedestal in the middle of the small bridge, tapping at something, "As I suspected. It's just like what those dirty sand thieves in the dry parts of China had done in the times of the Ming Dynasty. They sailed along the deserts using the near endless wind currents to ride along to whatever they'd raid and plunder next. This compass here only helps to prove it."

"Compass? But pointing north in a desert is basically useless." Huey muttered as he and the others moved to see the compass.

"Nice job, Toph, you discovered a way for us to survive and get out of here." Katara congratulated the blind Earthbending Master, who grinned cockily.

"Oh, then it was _completely_ intentional that I kicked this stupid thing." Toph said with her wide grin, as Traban and Cindy helped her onto the sand-glider.

"Of course, it was." Riley muttered with a grin as he folded his arms.

Katara tapped the glass over the needle on the compass, making the needle pulse, swinging a tiny bit from where it pointed.

"Is it pointing north?" Jazmine asked as she tapped at her chin, "Because from what Huey's showed me, last night the guiding northern star was pointing in another direction than this needle is."

"So then it's not pointing north." Huey said as Katara looked to Aang, who sat glumly at the edge of the boat.

"Aang, you and Traban can bend a breeze so we can sail it! We're going to make it!" Katara said joyously.

"Umm, what do we do about him?" Cindy asked as she pointed to Sokka, who was laughing and grinning stupidly as he buried a sleeping Momo in the sand.

"… We'll think of something…" Katara said with a deadpan expression.

Sokka just grinned stupidly, giving the blond Cindy and his sister Katara each a thumbs-up as the flying lemur-monkey stirred sleepily beneath the sand.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of getting the glider ready to sail, Riley had the honors of opening the sail as Traban and Aang, standing parallel each other, bent the air around them, throwing gusts of wind into the sail until the sand-glider jerked forward and began to propel forward.<p>

The small sand-glider sped over the sands of the desert with great haste thanks to the two master Airbenders working together. Every few seconds they moved as if one, pulling the air around them into their hands and crafting gusts of wind into the sail to propel the skiff forward at top speed. Speeding off into the direction in which the compass was pointing, it was becoming increasingly clear to all that their suspicions were confirmed; they definitely weren't heading north.

"I don't get it though. The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts. Where could it be pointing?" Katara said aloud to everyone as she looked over a star chart with Huey and Traban.

"Take it easy little lady." Sokka said lazily as he dangled his legs off the back of the small bridge, holding onto Momo's tail firmly, "I'm sure the sand folk who built this baby know how to get around these parts."

"Then where are we going?" Cindy asked, her cerulean-blue eyes looking over the dunes as they passed them by.

"If ya ask me, I say that damn compass is busted." Riley said as he lounged next to Cindy while Ming, leaning against the frame of the boat, scoffed.

"It's most likely pointing to something with a strong magnetic pull." Ming said confidently as Traban glanced up at her from his focus on his bending.

"That's right. But something that powerful would have to be large as well. I'm thing it's from where the formation of this desert started. Most likely a land formation at the center of the desert." Traban said, and after a quick glance at Aang, who nodded indifferently, moved from the sail as he went over to Ming, "Do you concur?"

"Yes. That is plausible as rocks are well known to have a magnetic polarity drift to take compass points from pointing north. If these sand people are known to inhabit the area, then they'd have been aware of this and act accordingly." Ming said as she and Traban thought hard, hands on hips and chins while Huey looked up from the star map as well.

"But what would be according to these people?" Huey asked as Ming turned to him.

"They'd mostly have something at this magnetic interference to help guide them back to civilization." Ming said, looking slightly conflicted over her answer.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Traban said, going back to help Aang at the sail.

As they continued to glide over the sands, Katara and the others began to see a large, dark object looming in the distance over the horizon.

"You guys were right! That's what the compass is pointing to; that giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert." Katara said as Toph, who had been nodding off, jerked at the mention of solid terra-firma.

"A rock? Yes! Let's go!" Toph cheered as she pumped her fist.

"Maybe we'll be able to find some water there, too!" Katara added hopefully as Aang flinched slightly, the act not going unnoticed by Traban.

Huey and Jazmine stood together as they looked out at the rock.

"It might provide some form of shelter as well. We can't have Traban wasting his stuff to help build shelter anymore. Plus… I might be able to start on my own training." Huey said impassively, though when Jazmine glanced up at his, she saw the small grin he had on and the excitement dancing in his eyes at the thoughts of being able to bend the earth element to his will.

"Maybe we can find some Sandbenders…" Aang muttered darkly, pushing more air into the sail as he threw his and Traban's rhythm off in his urgency.

"Avatar Aang, I ask that you don't do anything… stupid. Okay?" Traban said carefully as Aang looked over to him, only grunting as he went back to glaring at the large boulder in the distance.

* * *

><p>Minutes ticked away as they drew closer and closer to the massive boulder, which was more like a mountain sticking out of a sea of sand. The enormous rock completely and utterly dwarfed the sand-glider.<p>

"Whoa…" Katara breathed out as she gazed up at the rock while Riley and Cindy stood up from their lounging.

"It would take us 'til dawn to climb this damn thing." Cindy said as Ming nodded in agreement while Riley looked around wildly.

"Climb? Who said we climbing that shit?" Riley asked aloud as Aang and Traban joined the others at the bow of the boat.

"We'll have to in order to see if our coming here had any merit." Huey said as he and Jazmine came from the rear of the skiff to join everyone else.

"He's right, ya know." Katara said with a sigh.

"Fine by me!" Toph said, jumping off the sand-glider and running to the massive rock. As soon as she reached it, she hugged the thing as though it were the Tree of Life.

"She's a bit… strange." Jazmine whispered to Cindy, who shrugged.

"Well, Avatar Aang and I can reach the top of the rock first to be sure it's safe. We'll fly up there and scout out anything that could help us." Traban said as he to dropped from the bow of the sand-glider. Taking in a deep breath, Traban jumped lightly, but with a single kick toward the ground, had launched himself twenty feet into the air before spinning, carrying himself toward the top of the bulky boulder in a small tornado.

"See you at the top…" Aang offered to Katara, who seemed nervous to give a reply in light of the young Avatar's previous moods.

"Yeah, see ya…" Katara replied as Aang looked away in shame for his earlier behavior before he unleashed the wings of his glider-staff and flew off toward the mountain top.

"Well, we had best get- The fuckery!" Riley said as he pointed to the base of the enormous rock where Toph seemed to create a lift out of the side of the mountain.

"Anyone need a lift? Get it! Ha!" Toph said as she waved them all over.

"I can't wait to be able to do this." Huey said quietly aloud to Jazmine as they and the others (all aside from Aang and Traban) stood atop the rising platform of rock which seemed to meld its way up the side of the mountain.

"I'm sure you can't." Jazmine replied as Huey allowed a small smile to grace his face.

When they reached the top, they all saw Traban standing at the edge of the rock, watching as the sun rose over the desert horizon while Aang sat mulling at the opposite edge. Katara stepped off the earthen-lift as Toph allowed everyone off before allowing the earth to fall away in the wake of her steps.

"That's such a beautiful sight…" Jazmine breathed as she and the others watched the sun rise.

"It really is. Its breath-taking! Aang, you gotta come see this!" Katara chirped happily, waving over to the young Airbender as Aang stiffened. He glancing over his shoulder where he sat on the dark half of the rock which hadn't yet been illuminated by the light of day.

"I'm fine over here." Aang said softly, though loud enough for the others to hear as Katara's smile faltered.

"Oh, yeah… finally!" Toph sighed out in content as she free-fell back, slamming into the rock like a… well, rock. She then proceeded to make a sno- umm… rock angel in the topsoil as she allowed a tranquil smile to take over her features, "Mhmm… Solid ground…"

"I'd hate to see what you're like when we reach Ba Sing Se, Lady Toph." Traban said as Toph looked over in his general direction with her blind eyes. Slamming her hand to the ground, the rock shook lightly before Toph's vacant stare seemed to focus intensely upon Traban's person, as though she were staring at his soul.

"Wow, you're kinda… average." Toph said as Traban blinked.

"Huh?" was Traban's intelligent reply.

"Well, I "see" through vibrations, and can get a pretty good profile of people through those vibrations." Toph said as Traban nodded.

"Ahh… Seismic Sense. I've never heard of a human using the ability though." Traban said as it was Toph's turn to blink her blind eyes.

"Huh?" was her only reply.

"Yeah, what?" Huey asked as he turned to the pair. He wanted to know as much as he could about Earthbending, and Traban seemed to know much more than he did.

"The ability you use is known as Seismic Sense. It was first developed by the badger-moles. Basically it's a sub-skill that Earthbenders can learn to constitute for physical sense; the ability to see through eyes naturally. Using Seismic Sense, the badger-moles, and essentially Earthbenders, can detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of their environment.

"So it's like sonar, but through the ground." Cindy said as Traban nodded.

"Yeah, that's the basic idea. Though Lady Toph here is the first ever human I've heard of using the ability." Traban said as Toph got up from her rock angel, not bothering to dust herself off.

"Well, I did learn bending from the badger-moles when I was a kid." Toph said as Katara tilted her head.

"Toph, you're only 14 years-old." Katara deadpanned as Riley raised a brow at her.

"And how old is you?" Riley asked as he looked Katara up and down.

"I'm 15 years-old, and Sokka is 16 years-old. Aang over there is the same age as Toph." Katara replied as she jabbed her thumb in Sokka and Aang's directions.

"Cool. I'm 15 and so is Cindy, Ming, and Jazmine. Huey and Traban asses 16 years-old." Riley said as Katara smiled. She had to admit that she was glad they were in their age group. For some reason, it just made her feel more at ease.

"Anyways, Seismic Sense can also be used at long distance, and for lie detection. Though, it like all abilities, is not without its limitations." Traban said, a small frown marring his face as he crossed his arms, "It can only detect things on solid ground, and while not on solid ground is less likely to be accurate."

"So… it doesn't work in water or air?" Huey asked, his own scowl forming on his lips when Traban shook his head.

"Nope." Toph replied, "Also, shoes mess ya up, and sand isn't firm enough for good sight. It makes my vision all fuzzy."

"Umm… guys, come check this out." Cindy shouted as everyone turned to see her and Jazmine poking around the caves at the far side of the mountain-like rock.

"Avatar Aang and I weren't sure what resided in those, so be careful. We didn't even care to find out." Traban said as Riley shrugged.

"Nigga, them sand people y'all was talkin' about earlier might have a secret base or something in there." Riley said as Traban looked doubtful.

"I don't know. Even so-" but Traban never finished what he was saying when he spotted Aang from the corner of his eyes standing up abruptly and marching over to the caves.

"Let's check it out." Aang said, fire burning in his eyes as Huey rolled his eyes.

"Well, we might as well…" Huey muttered as they all made their way over to Cindy and Jazmine, who were standing next to Sokka. The Water Tribe's young warrior was lounging at one of the cave entrances, looking worst for wear.

As they walked in, Sokka breathed out just as they passed him, clutching his head, "Ugh… I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice… and look!" Sokka jumped up and raced over to a cave wall, where he swiped his hand to take what looked like honey off the wall. The others couldn't find their voices in time as Sokka put the substance to his mouth, but thankfully he immediately spat it out with a disgusted look, "Yuck! Tastes like rotten penguin meat! Uhh, I feel woozy…"

Katara's fists clenched as her left eye twitched. She marched up to Sokka and smacked him hard in the back of the head while Huey and Ming sent her approving looks for her "tough love" on her brother, "You idiot! You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and then you just lick something you find stuck to a _wall_ in a _cave_? What is wrong with you?" Katara asked her brother hotly in utter disbelief and annoyance.

"Is there something wrong with my having a natural curiosity?" Sokka asked as he looked up from his slouched position on the ground where his sister smacked him to.

"Yes!" Katara yelled as Aang and Toph seemed perfectly capable to ignore the banter as though it were an everyday occurrence between the siblings.

"_Just like Huey and Riley_…" Jazmine and Cindy thought as they looked to their boyfriends.

Huey glanced off to Toph, about to ask if Sokka was a real idiot or just competing to be one when he saw that Toph was touching the wall behind them.

"She must be using that Seismic Sense Traban just got finished telling us about." Huey thought as he saw her.

Confusion flashed across Toph's face before she gained a look of concentration, her body picking up vibrations.

"I don't think this is any normal ol' cave… this was carved by… s-something." Toph said as the others began looking around.

"Yeah, just look at the shape…" Aang said quietly as he looked around the cave.

"And the walls are far to smooth…" Traban said, trailing off as he went from touching the walls to wiping a finger against the strange honey-like substance. He sniffed it a few times before raising a brow.

"Do you thing the sand people made this place?" Huey asked as Ming shrugged when he looked to her.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Ming said as she looked to Traban.

"No, animals did." Traban said as he sniffed the substance a few times more before his eyes widened, "And I think I know just what ones did…! This stuff isn't honey! It's _wax_!"

Toph began picking up even more vibrations through her Seismic Sense, and her eyes widening as she did, "There's something coming toward us from further inside the cave!" Toph informed as Traban looked to Huey.

"It's the buzzard-wasps! This isn't a cave! It's a _hive_!" Traban finished as he turned toward where they could hear a faint buzzing from, deep inside the bowels of the cave.

"Cheese it!" Riley yelled as he began to run, leaving the others with only a moment to act on instinct and follow his example.

"Reezy, you bitch; you left me!" Cindy yelled to Riley, who had a good lead on them.

"Muthafucka, everybody fo they-damn-self! Riley yelled back as he didn't even bother to slow down or turn around.

As they all ran out, Traban and Aang brought up the rear as they threw gusts, blasts, and slashes of air at the buzzard-wasps that gave pursuit to them. Several of the creatures buzzard wasps flew out through other passages, surrounding them. Toph nearly fell over as she was made to stop abruptly while Momo, now off his own drunken-high, flew above the vulture-like insects.

"Toph, start chucking rock at any of 'em you can sense!" Traban said as Toph nodded, leaping up as rocks flowed her while she kicked and punched them toward the buzzard-wasps.

"Avatar!" Huey yelled as Aang was already jumping into action with Traban not far behind.

"We're on it!"

Huey, Ming, and Riley, who was stopped only a bit further ahead, were made to themselves while Jazmine and Cindy fought alongside Katara, and Sokka, who was still feeling woozy.

* * *

><p>Aang moved like a raging typhoon, taking out his frustrations on the buzzard-wasps. He spun his staff swiftly, lashing out wind-slices as he cut down two of the insects, though still not killing them as he slashed off their wings and legs. Pulling his staff back, Aang brought three more forward before he pushed his staff forward, hitting the creatures with the air equivalent of a brick wall . Flipping into the air, Aang spun his staff around him as he began beating any buzzard-wasps near him with the blunt of his staff before beating them away with wind.<p>

Traban wasn't a slouch himself as he systematically disabled any of the vulture-like insects near him, moving the air patterns of the cave around his hands as he spun, ducked, and weaved around stingers and beaks to break legs and slash wings.

Huey back-handed a buzzard-wasp before lifting Ming into the air, where she spun at the incoming creatures and kicked down three of them to Riley, who curb-stomped them into writhing submission with a smirk and many profanities.

One buzzard-wasp swooped down at Katara, only to be caught completely unawares by a water-whip from her pouch as she moved into a defensive Waterbending stance. Another of the large insects rushed her from behind, only to be met by Cindy's fist. The buzzard-wasps was sent on a one-way coalition-course with the nearby wall, sliding down the stone as it was knocked unconscious.

"I got yo back." Cindy said, sending the Water Tribe maiden a smile. Though Katara smiled back, it didn't last long as she saw a buzzard-wasp flying speedily toward Cindy's back.

"Look out!" Katara tried to warn, but when Cindy's eyes widened and she spun around, it seemed to late until a foot slammed itself into the skull of the bird-like pest, smashing it into the ground and creating cracks in the stone beneath the buzzard-wasps. Both Cindy and Katara looked up to see Jazmine send them a warm smile, rising her fist back as she back-handed another of the vulture-like wasps.

"I got your back, Cin." Jazmine said as Katara continued to gawk at the kind-hearted and soft-spoken girl's strength.

Jazmine flipped away as several of the buzzard wasps tried to get revenge for their brethren. They began to swarm at her while she shifted into a relaxed stance.

"Bring it." Jazmine said as the buzzard-wasps seemed to understand, the oversized insects charging at her immediately after her command. She through out her hands, knocked them away and kicking them away. Pushing one downward, thanks to the way it had charged her, she used it and others as a stepping stone, while she began beating the creatures out of the air. All the wasps around continued to diving for her, hoping to get in a lucky mark as she flipped and spun through the air, fighting as though she were merely giving them slaps on the wrist. Kicking another down, she back-flipped over one and slammed her feet down on another, bringing her back to the ground where she quickly regrouped with Cindy and Katara to fight as a trio.

Sokka, using his short machete, managed to keep up fairly well opposed to the others, batting away any that came near him. Sokka spun on heel, cutting down another wasp as he spun again to use the blunt side to knock another away.

"How the hell is you able to hit any damn thing with that short-as-"

"Riley! Language!" Huey scolded as punched another wasp.

"- little thing?" Riley finished as he began stomping yet another buzzard-wasp.

"Hey! My machete is not "dinky"! it's a sign of my being a man!" Sokka shot back as Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You took that thing from Dad's stuff!" Katara revealed as Toph sensed one of the wasps landing to try to sneak up on her.

"Hey! Besides, my club was on Appa's saddle!" Sokka yelled just as Toph raised a foot.

Stomping it to the ground like an elephant about to charge, the young blind Earthbender she raised her hands as if carrying a weight, making a pillar of rock shoot out of the ground swiftly, sending the wasp into the air as it collided with the insect's underside. Felling the vibrations of another's buzzing around Sokka, Toph lifted a rock from the ground under her foot and tossed it, missing the wasp by a few meters. The rocked over Sokka's head as he ducked under it, crashing to the ground mere feet behind him. Sokka's head shot back up indignantly as he glared at Toph.

"What was that? That rock almost crushed me!" Sokka yelled as he raised his hands, gesturing to the crumbled heap of stone behind him.

"Sorry! I can't really tell where they are in the air!" Toph apologized as she stomped her foot again, looking around, and the same wasp buzzed away in fear of actually being hit.

"I got this one! No one gets away from Team Avatar!" Sokka said as he raised his weapon above his head and charged after the wasp. Jumping through the air, Sokka brought his machete down in a vertical slice… hitting nothing but air.

"What is you doing?" Riley yelled as Katara shook her head.

"There's nothing there!" Katara told her brother as she used her water-whip to knock away more buzzard-wasps. In her moment's distraction, her whip of water slammed into Ming's high-jump kick, bursting apart from the kickball player's near inhuman leg-strength.

"Whoa…" Katara breathed in awe as Ming sent her an annoyed looked before reaching the ground and jumping high into the air again.

"I guess my head isn't as clear as I thought…" Sokka told everyone as he held the small weapon at the ready for another vertical attack, though his eyes kept wondering to Ming, who Sokka was reminding himself to never piss-off.

"W-We… We have to get… o-out of here." Traban said through deep breathes before he took in a last and blew it out, forcing the buzzard-wasps in front of him to be blown back into the deep caverns of the cave, "We'll be burned out long before these beasts run out of numbers. We're in their hive; their turf with a lot more players from the home team."

"He's right! Let's cut a groove!" Huey yelled as he punched the lights out on another of the enormous insects.

But before any of them could turn toward the way out, Jazmine and Katara gasped aloud as one of the buzzard-wasps swooped down and grabbed Momo before flying off toward the exit.

"Monkey thing!" Cindy yelled.

"Momo!" Jazmine and Katara yelled in horror as they finished off their own opponents to give chase to the snatcher.

"I am not losing anyone else out here!" Aang said with burning determination, and with a flick of his staff to open the wings, Aang flew off after the wasp to regain his pet/friend.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Katara told the others as they all nodded.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, the group (minus Aang and Momo) could be seen running from the cavern entrance, screaming with their hands thrown up over their heads as they fled the buzzard-wasp hive in terror of the overwhelming numbers of the very creatures they were fighting so bravely not minutes earlier.<p>

"What do we do?" Cindy asked as she and the others stopped at the edge of the rock.

"I say we jump." Traban replied as the others glared at him, "Oh wait… I'm the only one who can fly, aren't I?"

The resounding smack to the back of his head curtsey of Huey Freeman was his only answer.

"We'll just have to climb down." Ming concluded as Katara nodded.

"But how?" Riley asked as Jazmine jabbed a thumb toward a passage way down the enormous rock.

"We'll just follow the yellow-brick road." Jazmine said as Riley shrugged, all of them rushing down the path of the massive rock.

Traban jumped off the path and flipped forward, kicking one buzzard-wasp's beak and sending an Airbending-slice at another, cutting its wings.

"Toph, shoot a rock right there!" Katara said as a wasp approached them on their descend down the path.

"Got'cha!" Toph confirmed as she stomped her petite foot, lifting a heavy set of rocks from out of the ground before she blasted them toward the incoming wasp. The buzzard-wasp's body was crushed by the attack, sent hurling down to the ground far below as Katara's water-whip hit another one that was flying at Sokka.

"Yeah, you got it!" Sokka cheered before he looked toward his sister, "She got it… right?"

"Yeah, now let's move." Katara said as pushed Toph along the path.

"I'm starting to get tired of this." Huey said as he tossed Cindy a rock, the blonde-bomber beaming it right between the eyes of a buzzard-wasp.

Traban faltered in the air, flipping over just in time to save himself from the sting of a buzzard wasp as he gazed out at the deserts in the distance.

"The air current… That was a clean slice horizontal… That means Avatar Aang… Oh my…" Traban muttered to himself as he guessed what the young Avatar had done to get back his friend, "_But shall he kill again to get back this Appa of his_.That_ is the _real_ question_…?"

* * *

><p>Nearing the bottom of the rock, and everyone was getting exhausted from the constant fight down. Katara's stamina was giving out on her as she used what little she had left to keep on her feet. Even Huey and Ming were beginning to tire as their attacks became less precise and more sluggish like those of Cindy and Riley. Jazmine conserved her energy to help anyone who would fall behind while Traban flew down to the ground, dropping to a knee as he took in oxygen, desperate for it as he breathed heavily and deeply.<p>

As the sheer numbers of wasps began to converge on them, Huey and the others still on the path grouped together for one last stand. Thankfully, massive pillars of sand shot out of the desert, engulfing the wasps numbers and burying them under tons of sand, saving the group from near certain defeat. The remaining wasps seemed to get the message as they flew back up to their hive, cutting their loses and swearing vengeance. Traban rose to both his feet from his haggard spot while Huey and the others relaxed for a moment at seeing the wasps retreating.

"Now that was some cool shit!" Riley commented loudly as the sand fell down to settle once again.

"I actually agree with you, Riley." Huey said, his eyes wide with shocked that he and Riley could agree on something.

The group covered their eyes as the dust began to settle, and when they opened them again, they saw a tribe of Sandbenders standing out on the sands before them. Three sand-gliders were converged around the rock near the one they had found buried. The Sandbenders were covered from head to ankle in wrappings and robes.

Just as Huey was about to address them, Aang landed on the sand in front of them all, looking at the Sandbenders with anger and grief in his eyes. One of the Sandbenders unveiled his face, showing himself to be an older man in his forties with a brown beard and spiky hair.

"What are you doing in our lands with a Sandbender sailer?" the man asked, glancing over at the glider they had found, "From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hummi Tribe."

The young man standing beside the man looked down to the ground for some reason, and Huey raised a brow at the action. Giving a glance to Jazmine and Ming, the two girls nodded back as they and Traban noticed the action as well.

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert, we're traveling with the Avatar." Katara replied to his questions, motioning back to Aang, "Our sky-bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

The bearded man, possibly the chief of the tribe, found his jaw lower slightly in a masked gaping as he looked upon Aang. The young man standing next to the leader, however, didn't notice the Avatar being mentioned.

"You accuse _our_ people of theft while _you_ ride on a _stolen_ sand-sailer?" the boy accused pointedly as the chief glanced at him. Toph carefully listened to his voice, her blind eyes narrowing.

"Accused? I don't remember any of us accusing you of anything." Huey repeated with a raised brow, his own maroon-red eyes narrowing along with Ming's and Cindy's as Traban rolled his wrists with a sober expression.

"Quiet Ghashiun!" the leader scolded harshly, "No one accused our people of _anything_! If what they say is true, then we must show them the utmost hospitality!"

"Yeah, nigga! We ain't steal shit yet! Betta check yo-self, fool!" Riley yelled as Ghashiun glanced at the irate thug and the blonde cutie next to him.

"We didn't even accuse him, and he starts getting all defensive. He must have had a hand in this Appa's capture." Ming whispered to Huey, who nodded while the son, Ghashiun, bowed to his father.

"Sorry father… and travelers…" Ghashiun said reluctantly, and that was when Toph's eyes widened.

"I recognize the son's voice…" Toph gasped, speaking her thoughts aloud and telling everyone, "He's the one who stole Appa…"

"So it seems our suspensions are confirmed." Traban said, sharing a look with Huey before all of the group turned to glare at Ghashiun.

"You showed your own guilt by having gotten defensive." Ming said, stepping forward and leaping off the rock to stand next to Traban, "We hadn't even accused you of thievery, and yet you spoke up quickly to deny such nonexistent accusations. It is like Huey always says; a guilty mind always quacks."

"_Speaks_, Ming, _speaks_. A guilty mind always _speaks_." Huey corrected as Ming waved him off.

"Same difference." Ming replied as they all went back to staring the young man, Ghashiun, down.

Katara looked at Toph, Ghashiun, and Ming before returning her gaze to Toph, "Are you sure, Toph?"

"I never forget a voice." Toph confirmed firmly as Aang glared heatedly, the air around him beginning to pick up and swirl.

"You stole Appa!" Aang accused, advancing on Ghashiun. All of Aang's body and posture read nothing but his conformity to rage as he pointed his staff menacingly at the young Sandbender, "Where _is_ he? What have you done to him?"

"We may have to restrain the young Avatar if he does what he did out in the desert back when we had shelter." Ming muttered to Traban, who glanced back to see Huey jump down to them.

"What did he do?" Huey asked as dropped next to Ming and Traban.

"He released energy equal the nuclear bomb dropped on Hiroshima back in World War II." Traban said as Huey quirked an eyebrow, his mouth slightly agape before he returned to his impassive expression.

"Well, that's… interesting." Huey said slowly as he looked over to see the boy pleading with his father.

"They're lying father!" Ghashiun yelled in his defense, looking back and forth between the Avatar's group, Huey's group, and his own tribe, "_They_ are the thieves!"

Aang advanced once again, some small part of him still holding back his rage. Aang slammed his staff down, sending a wave of wind that destroyed a nearby sand-glider as he glared at the young Sandbender, "Where is _my_ bison?"

"Avatar Aang, please calm down." Jazmine pleaded quietly as Katara simply looked on blankly.

Aang ignored what the Jazmine was saying to him as he eyes began to glow an eerie white, "You tell me where he is _now_!"

"_This is bad_. _If he goes into the Avatar-state, he could kill us all in his rage_!" Traban thought as he watched Aang send another blast of wind, destroying yet another sand-sailer while the tribe chief looked at his son in disbelief and shock. The fear for the Avatar was evident in his eyes, as was the same fear in all the others.

"What did you do?" the chief yelled as Ghashiun threw his hands up.

"t wasn't me!"Ghashuin replied weakly as Toph pointed accusingly at him.

"You said to put a muzzle on him." Toph retorted, recalling the boy's voice issung the command to silence Appa while she held up the library yesterday.

"You _muzzled_ Appa?" Aang asked in blind fury, and his eyes and now his arrowed tattoos glowing as his rage continued to build with the many images of Appa's pain and suffering flowing past his mind's eye. He flipped and threw another wave of air at the sand sailers, destroying another glider.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar!" Ghashuin apologized, but it was no use.

"_**Tell me where Appa is**_!" Aang commanded as his entire body engulfed in the Avatar State as his very aura around him became visible, voice commanding like that of a thousand generals, and his gaze more menacing than any of those ever seen before him.

Huey had to admit that he was both slightly terrified and impressed…

"I-I traded him… t-to some merchant… h-he's probably in Ba Sing Se by now!" Ghashiun replied in earnest, and it only made Aang's eyes narrow.

"Avatar Aang, you must get a hold of yourself!" Traban yelled as he ran over to restrain the young Avatar. But as soon as he had made it within Aang's range, Traban was suddenly thrown back by a powerful blast of energy, dust picking up as he went flying backward and into the side of the enormous rock.

"T-They were going to sell him there!" Ghashiun confessed, raising his hands in surrender if only to save his own hide and that of his family. Looking into the forboading glare of the Avatar, all of the Sandbenders flinched back as they forsaw their own demises at the hands of young Aang, "Please, we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help you anyway we can!"

The dust began to pick up and Sokka quickly recognized what was happening from where he was still on the rock, "Just get out of here!" Sokka yelled, pulling Toph along as he moved away from Aang.

"Traban just got his ass kicked and he ain't even get close! The fuck we do now?" Riley asked as he carried the unconscious Traban while Jazmine and Cindy bounded toward Huey and Ming in front of him.

"Ugh…" Traban moaned out as he awoke, "He's not going to listen… We need to knock him out, but catch him off-guard to do so. The Avatar-state is extremely powerful, and if we don't do something quick, this desert is gonna be wiped from existence and us along with it."

"I don't think we have to do anything, actually." Jazmine said as she pointed toward Katara, who was tiredly walking up to the raging Avatar. Her eyes seemed so heavy, her walk sluggish as she grabbed the ascending Aang's arm.

Aang looked down, his eyes still full of rage as Katara was still able to get through his air-current barrier. She pulled him down, and in one swift motion, she wrapped her arms around Aang's smaller frame and hugged him for all he was worth. Huey and Ming's eyes began to widen in disbelief as the raging winds began to calm, and the sand stopped swirling about as it setttled.

"W-What…? What just happened?" Traban asked as the Avatar began to calm down, "That girl… Katara is getting through to him?"

"Yeah." Jazmine said with a small smile, "He must really like her. She's probably the only one who can talk some sense into him… Just like I do with Huey."

"I have no idea what you're blabbering on about." Huey replied with crossed arms as his gaze never left the embracing friends. Jazmine only giggled at his reply.

"Sure you don't, Huey Freeman…"

"No, not a good thing… You all just don't understand how much worse this makes everything…" Traban muttered as he stood up from leaning on Riley.

They all watched as Aang began to cry while his rage calmed. Tears of pain and sorrow streaked down his face as Katara tightened her grip around his shoulders. The swirling wind dissipated and the dust settled. For as loudly as his rage in the Avatar-state began, the young Avatar began channeling the anger out of himself… leaving only a deep woe within himself.

"I think…" Huey started to the chief, trailing off as he glanced back at Aang, "I think we'll take you up on that offer of a ride out of the desert."


	5. Time to Pass

**Chapter 5: Time to Pass**

* * *

><p>When Aang had eventually calmed from his emotional break-down, the group took the hospitality of the Sandbender tribe, getting fresh food and supplies to get them through the massive desert. The Sandbenders gave them maps to that displayed the subtle landmarks of the harsh desert.<p>

However, it was what they did for them last that made Huey truly grateful that guilt was a powerful thing. In addition to all they had done for them before, as repentance and atonement for his son stealing Appa, the chief in charge of the tribe allowed them to keep the sand-glider they had found buried in the desert, and vowed to keep it for them; should they ever wish to return to the desert.

"Really, you've done enough for us. You keep the glider and use it." Jazmine said as she smiled at the chief, "It's the least we could do for all you've already done. Besides, I don't think we're gonna be coming back to this place anytime soon."

"Aww." some of the teenage boys moaned as one stood above the others, "But such a beauty as yourself simply must grace these desert sands again! For with you here, we're sure something just as beautiful has to grow from the biting sands of this place."

"Oh my…" Jazmine said, smiling shyly at the boy while blushing from his words. Huey got up from where he had been talking to Toph about bending, and sat right beside Jazmine, pulling her close to him as he glared at all the males around them.

"Niggas betta learn to stay away." Riley said after another boy had tried to catch Cindy alone, right before getting his teeth knocked down his throat by both him and Cindy.

Traban, however, was smiling with an eye on the corner as he heard a male's rather girlish screams while Ming came from around the corner, dusting her hands off as a boy's body collapsed in her wake.

"I don't know, Riley. I think I rather like the attention my Ming gets. It's really doing wonders for her self-esteem and anger-management." Traban said, sipping at his juice as he mentally counted that the boy on the ground was the seventh to hit on Ming and get his ass-kicked for it.

Katara pushed away another boy, though this one actually backed off as he saw Aang glaring moodily at him. Toph, however, wasn't being hit on anymore as from the first one, every other male learned that a boulder to the face meant "no".

Before departing, Huey decided, from seeing Aang's bipolar mood, to give Ghashiun, the chief's son, a little warning for next time.

"If we ever catch wind of you stealing again, I'll beat the black off you, and then the tan, and then every other complexion hue until you're as white as Aang is." Huey growled as he scowled deeply at the teen, his maroon eyes narrowed into a fierce glare while the boy quivered slightly in his presence.

Ghashiun nodded in fear, deeply disturbed by the mental imagines of having his complexion _literally_ knocked off him. With that taken care of, the gang departed on the Hummi tribe's sand-sailer, and flew off quickly with Aang and Traban powering the sails with their combined Airbending.

"Ya know, I think this little exercise here is really helping me get back into the swing of bending." Traban said, moving in symmetry with Aang as they sent another burst of wind into the sail, propelling them along speedily.

* * *

><p>They quickly came to the end of the desert in three day's time of near non-stop travel. Their only major stop was to rest at an oasis near an Earth Kingdom port which was near Ba Sing Se.<p>

Sokka, now free of his drunken stupor, studied a map from Wan Shi Tong's library with Huey and Ming. Toph dangled her feet in the soothing waters of the oasis while Traban meditated near the waterfall that poured into the oasis. Riley, Jazmine, Aang, Katara, and Cindy were all taking the time to enjoy the wonders of none essential water by swimming in the waters of the oasis.

Aang floated on the water before he stopped, and taking in a breath, dove under the water before he spun, encasing himself up to the neck in a block of ice. Riley and Jazmine were having an underwater breath-holding contest while Cindy was just relaxing, lazily floating through the waters as she cooled herself from the desert heat.

"I am so sun-burnt…" Cindy groaned as she drifted in the waters.

"I still can't believe those Sandbender guys gave all you girls bathing robes, and us guys got nothing." Sokka grumbled as Cindy glanced over at him.

"Don't hate 'cause we beautiful, and yo ass a lame duck." Cindy replied, turning over as she dove under the surface to play with fish.

"Umm… right…" Sokka said in confusion before Huey rolled his eyes and took the map from him. Feeling the map no longer in his hands, Sokka looked up to see Huey and Ming going over the map themselves. Sokka jerked the map back, starting an argument as he and Huey yelled at each other about priorities.

"Can you all disagree quieter? I can't find inner tranquility with all this noise." Traban said sarcastically as he didn't budge nor open his eyes from his meditations.

"Then help me catch me a fish." Cindy said, bursting from the water as she looked up to where Traban was.

"Why?" Traban asked, mentally rolling his eyes at his blonde friend's request.

"Because I want a pet from here. Now get yo ass down here." Cindy said as Traban scoffed, still not moving an inch.

"I think not. Besides, you'd kill the thing. Remember; fish can't have sugar." Traban said as Cindy looked horrified.

"They can't?! That's horrible!" Cindy said, glancing down at the fish swimming about in the clear waters, "Aww! You poor things."

"Now you sound like Jazmine." Huey commented as Riley and Jazmine broke through to the surface, both gasping desperately for air.

"Who sounds like me?" Jazmine asked after a particularly deep breath.

"Cindy does." Traban said, still not moving nor opening his eyes.

"Oh." Jazmine said, smiling at her blonde friend.

"Aye, just so you know; I won." Riley said, jabbing a thumb to his chest proudly as Jazmine narrowed her eyes.

"No you didn't, I did! I saw you go up, so I did." Jazmine replied as Riley narrowed his eyes right back at her.

"But you broke surface befo' me." Riley shot back as Jazmine glared.

"No way, I won!" Jazmine said, splashing him.

"Oh, you wanna start?" Riley said as Jazmine's face broke into a grin.

"Come at me, bro." Jazmine said with mirth as she splashed him again before Riley retaliated, slamming his hands down on the water to make it shoot up at her. Jazmine laughed as she and Riley started a water fight, with Cindy joining in as she got caught in the crossfire.

"Aye! This shit ain't fair! Two against one!" Riley said, swimming away as the girls laughed at his retreat.

"Girls versus boys, Reezy!" Cindy laughed, "Get yo ass back here!"

"Hmmm…" Traban hummed as he took a deep breath and released it, opening his eyes as he grew bored with meditation, "Hey, where's that Katara girl?"

Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy stopped playing to look up at Traban, only to shrug before going back to their games.

Katara giggled in excitement as she sneakily climbed up a path that led to the cliffs near the waterfall that flowed into the oasis, and at the edge of a protrusion she looked down. Everyone seemed blissfully unaware of her sneakiness. It had been a long time since she tried anything like this, and she was almost bubbling with excitement. She leapt down the rocky outcrop, cheering as she curled her legs up to her chest.

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara yelled out, laughing as she cannonball-ed into the into the water creating a veritable tidal wave which washed the others in the water onto shore. Toph, Aang, Jazmine, and Cindy all laughed while Riley was spitting out from his mouth. Sokka scrambled to cover the map while even Huey and Ming found themselves chuckling lightly as they watched Sokka shake out the wet map and try to dry it.

"Oh yeah, sure! Five thousand year-old maps from the Spirit Library! Just splash some water on them!" Sokka groaned sarcastically, holding up the map as water dripped off of it.

"Sorry." Katara apologized, ringing the water from her hair before she used her bending to take the water from the soaked map.

As Sokka took the map and placed it on the rock he was sitting, all the others gathered around it.

"So, did you guys manage to figure out what route we'll be taking?" Jazmine asked as she stood next to Huey, who nodded.

"Our first option was this." Huey said, pointing down at the map, making a circle with his finger, "Around this area is a secret checkpoint that the Earth Kingdom has setup for refugees to enter Ba Sing Se."

"But we don't know the exact location, and finding it could take days. Besides that, using it would attract far too much attention; what with Avatar Aang's arrows and all." Ming said as Aang blushed from being teased by the normally severe female.

"Then it's this then." Traban said, pointing along a long passage, "I know this route. It's a narrow passage called the Serpent's Pass."

"The Serpent's Pass seems the best way to go right now." Huey said as Toph looked blindly to him.

"Ya sure?" Toph asked as Sokka nodded.

"It's the only way, it's not like we have- Oph!" Sokka started before Cindy covered his mouth and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Man, don't yo ass have any sense? You half as bad as Reezy." Cindy said, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Riley shouted indignantly while everyone else was casting worried looks at Aang.

"Can't you at least try to be a bit more sensitive?" Katara added as she too glanced at the young Avatar.

"Listen, it's okay." Aang said somberly, "I know I was really upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se now, and warning the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse. After that, then I can focus on finding Appa." Aang finished, a determined glint in his eye as Ming smirked.

"Now that is how you manage your priorities." Ming said, clapping Aang roughly on the back, making the young Airbender stumble.

"Oh… well… Okay then. Glad you're doing better." Katara said as Aang nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled; we're off to go straight to Ba Sing Se; no distractions." Sokka said as they all nodded while he began to roll up the map.

"We might have some distractions, Sokka." Traban said wisely, "It's part of traveling in a rag-tag group."

"Yeah." Jazmine giggled, "Can't you just smell the misadventure. Heh, heh."

Huey turned to Traban, giving him an annoyed look as his brow twitched, "Why must you encourage her?"

"Hello! Fellow refugees!" an Earth Kingdom man said with a wave while Huey and Sokka both raised their eyebrows at the man.

Well… this was new…

* * *

><p>"So you guys are heading to Ba Sing Se, too?" Aang asked, and the man in the Refugee Group nodded.<p>

"Sure are!" he replied with a smirk, and then he put his hands on the pregnant woman next to him, "We're trying to get there before my wife, Ying here, has her baby."

"Great, we can travel through the Serpent's Pass together." Katara said cheerily as Ying gasped while her group looked horrified, cringing as though stricken, "Umm… Did I say something wrong?"

"The Serpent's Pass?! Only the _truly_ desperate would take such a deadly route!" Ying said fearfully as everyone in the Avatar group looked at Huey, Ming, and Traban.

"A deadly route? Great pick, guys." Toph muttered sarcastically as she slammed her fist into Huey's arm, making his eye twitch as he tried desperately to keep his composure and not scream like a little girl.

"_Dammit_…" Huey thought, "_I think she nearly broke something in my arm_!"

"Well, we _are_ desperate." Sokka replied as he rubbed his arm after Toph knocked him down with a punch from having allowed the three to pick the route.

"My name is Tahn. You should come with us to Full Moon Bay." the Earth Kingdom man, identified as Tahn, offered while shaking Huey's hand, "Ferries take refugees across the lake; it's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

"And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it." Ying added as Huey and Ming exchanged looks with Traban, Katara, and Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes, put a hand to her chin in mock-thought.

"Hmm… Peaceful ferry ride… or… deadly pass…?" Katara asked herself mockingly as Sokka glared at his sister and she glared right back, "I think we know our pick."

"The only real reason we decided against that port was because we didn't know where it was exactly in comparison to the map we got from Wan Shi Tong's Library." Huey defended, "Though if they'd lead us there… it'd be another story."

"Could you, please?" Jazmine asked as Ying nodded.

"Of course. Just follow us." Tahn said excitedly as the group packed away their things and got changed into their traveling clothes quickly, "Gee, you guys move fast."

"Yeah well, we don't have that much with us anyway. Now lets get a move on." Huey said, shouldering a backpack from Traban while Riley carried another.

"This way then." Tahn said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Tahn and Ying led them to the secret port, which was deep in the mountains, where the only accessible way to get in was with Earthbending. Thanks to Toph, they were able to find the secret passages and traveled straight through the mountains towards the port.<p>

Full Moon Bay was perfectly hidden under and inside of a literal mountain. It was a port perfect in a war against an enemy like the Fire Nation. A large crevice in the mountain in which it sat was facing the lake. It was perfectly covered, using Earthbending, by several highly-skilled benders that were scattered around the compound. A wall of at least seventy-five feet in height blocked the waters from spilling into the rest of the cavern, and also provided a means to get to the ships. Several transports were in the bay, guarded by a dozen Earth Kingdom wooden warships.

At the secret entrance to the bay, the two Earthbending soldiers who were guarding the entrance thrust their hands into the air, and they brought them down from over their heads, making the solid earthen wall that was the doorway into the port slide and mold into the ground below. The group stepped through, looking around as they could see literally tens of thousands of refugees camping out around the walls, waiting for safe passage to Ba Sing Se. Cries of babies were heard every now and then,

"I've never seen so many refugees before…" Jazmine said as she walked in, gently grasping Huey's arm.

"Why haven't all these people banned together and struck back against the Fire Nation?" Huey asked through gritted teeth.

"War isn't like that, Freeman." Ming said bitterly, her fists clenched at her sides, "It's not a pretty _or_ glorious thing where all sides are equal in power, have the same morals, and believe that peace will come with fighting back."

"She's right…" Traban said somberly, looking to the ground as he placed a hand around Ming's shoulder, "War is ugly. It does no good for anyone; not for the victors… not for the losers. As soon as you pick up a weapon to attack, you're in the wrong on both sides of the conflict…"

"But… I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation." Katara said as she looked around. People were being rationed food and water, and it was becoming clear that the Bay would be reaching its full capacity soon.

"We're all looking for a better life. One _safe_ behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." Tahn told them as a woman fed some cold soup to her baby, who cried out at the poor taste.

"While you guys go get a ticket, I'm going to see if I can help anyone." Jazmine said as Huey gripped her arm, "Huey, there are a lot of people who need some medical attention here, and I can already see there aren't enough healers."

"But you're not that good-" Huey began to protest as Jazmine turned to him.

"I've been studying some of the scrolls on the healing methods of this world. I know what I'm doing." Jazmine said as Huey and her squared off. Staring her down, Huey gazed into her eyes and saw there was nothing he could say that would make her back down. He understood she had a noble cause, but in places like refugee camps, the people around didn't always have such good intentions for the innocent and naïve.

"Huey, just go with her." Cindy suggested, "I'm going to see if I can help out, and I know Reezy ain't letting me out his sight."

"Yeah damn right." Riley spoke up, "Niggas just lookin' for easy marks and shit…"

"Fine." Huey sighed out as Jazmine smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well then, that leaves us." Traban said as he turned to Ming, the Avatar gang, and Tahn's family.

"Yes, but perhaps we should wait for them." Tahn said as Ming shook her head.

"No, they'll catch up with us. We need to secure a place in line while they're off being noble." Ming said as she led the way to a space with the other refugees so they could get ready to board one of the ships.

From behind a wall, one of the transports departed, carrying at least a thousand refugees. Little did anyone know, the Fire Nation's two most wanted criminals, ex-General Iroh and the banished Prince Zuko, were traveling to the refuge of the Earth Kingdom Capital under the names of Mushi and Lee.

* * *

><p>Back at the Full Moon Bay, the line to get aboard the ships was long and people were shuffling to get closer to what they viewed would be safety. An old woman in Earth Kingdom's official clothing sat behind a rocky desk, slamming and stamping papers while addressing the current head of the line, placing the last paper in the pile.<p>

"I told you already; _no_ vegetables on the ferry!" The grouchy old woman told the man angrily with him shrinking back under her contempt for him and his situation, "One cabbage slug could destroy the _entire_ ecosystem of Ba Sing Se!" while yelling this, she pointed a bony finger at the man's cart, which were filled to overflowing with cabbages, "SECURITY!"

A platypus-bear was brought out and it attacked the cart, ripping, and shredding the poor wooden carrier along with the cabbages.

"AH! MY CABBAGES! NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" the vegetable merchant screamed as his hands gripped his head, falling to his knees only to be carried off in his state of shock and despair by security.

"Whoa… Now that's one cold-hearted old bitch." Traban muttered quietly to himself as Ming could only nod, "Though I think I know that cabbage guy from somewhere. Hmm… Probably just my imagination…"

"Next!" the woman ordered, slamming her emblem down on a piece of paper.

Ming and Traban pushed Aang forward, figuring the Avatar would have the best chance of securing them passage on one of the ferries.

Aang sighed, thinking positive as he cautiously walked forward, "Umm… ten tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se… P-Please."

"Passports!?" the woman demanded as Aang shrank back.

"Umm… N-No one told us we had to have passports… Sorry…" Aang said shyly as Sokka took a brave step forward.

"Don't you know who this is?" Sokka said to the old woman while gesturing to Aang, "He's the freaking Avatar!"

"Yeah, doesn't he get a free pass or something?" Traban asked as the old woman sneered down at them from her high place.

"Bah! Lies!" the ol woman declared, "I see at least fifty Avatars a day, and by the way, not a very impressive costume." the lady told them, pointing at the several Avatar Imposters that tried to board the ferry for free. Aang had to admit that compared to some of them and their accuracy, he would be thought as an imposter by even himself if he didn't know better. Momo then jumped on Aang's shoulder as the old woman waved her hand dismissively, "Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?"

They all reflexively looked at the platypus-bear, who was still munching on a head of cabbage as Momo pulled back in fear, wanting no contact with the vicious creature.

"That won't be necessary." Aang said quickly as he put his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"Traban, don't you have anyway of getting us on a ship?" Ming asked, as Traban thought for a bit.

"Maybe something in my pack could help us. An old crest or seal would have a lot of sway in times like these." Traban said with a hand rubbing his chin as Toph peaked up.

"An old seal, you say?" Toph questioned with a grin, "Then stand back. I'll take care of this."

"What's she up to?" Sokka asked as the others shrugged, though Ming smirked.

"She's about to use some prestigious pull." Ming said as Traban glanced at Ming before watching with the others as Toph walked up to the make-shift high desk of the old lady, pulling out an official-looking seal.

"Yeah, look here see. My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'll need ten tickets." Toph said, checking her nails with her blind eyes as the woman gasped.

"Ah! The golden seal of the flying boar!" the woman gasped out as Traban's eyes went wide.

"Their symbol… made into the Bei Fong family seal." Traban intoned quietly in shock and surprise. His old friends truly _had_ left their mark as they said they would…

The woman, after seeing Toph's identification card, bowed humbly to Toph from behind her desk, "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family."

"You're right; It _is_ your pleasure." Toph told her, letting her hand point aristocratically at herself, showing she was part of the high upper-class before turning herself in another direction, "As you can see I am blind, and these three are my valet." She explained, pointing slightly off from where Katara, Aang, and Sokka were hugging, to show they were the loyal valet for the Earthbending Master, "This one and two others are my loyal bodyguards." Toph continued, pointing to Ming, who gave an annoyed look at being a mere bodyguard, "This one here is my mentor and old family friend." Toph said, pointing to Traban, who looked only slightly off about the situation, while Huey and the others were coming over.

"What's going on-?" Jazmine, however, was cut off when Toph pointed at her.

"And these two are my nurses here. I have even been so gracious as to offer their services to the other refugees that are here." Toph finished, jabbing a thumb at Jazmine, who looked highly confused along with Huey, Cindy, and Riley.

"Umm… B-But… the animal…" the lady began in protest as Toph quickly silenced her with an un-amused look.

"Is my seeing-eye lemur." Toph finished the old woman sternly as Momo crawled onto Toph's shoulder, playing his own part.

"Uhh… Well… normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this seal and document is _so_ official… I guess it's worth the extras." the checkpoint lady said as she rapidly stamped the tickets with her approved symbol.

"Thank you very much." Toph said sarcastically, reaching up and swaying away the tickets and her family seal before walking away as though disgusted with how long it had taken.

"Alright! We scammed that lady good!" Sokka cheered, as Huey raised a brow.

"We miss somethin'?" Riley asked as Traban groaned.

"Just a little woman with a lot of influence in the world, apparently." Ming said with a smirk in approval for Toph's actions, even though she was still annoyed to have been called a mere bodyguard. She could have at least been mentioned as _Head_ of Security, or something!

Sokka was about to go on, but he was suddenly pulled back by a young woman in security as he was basking in victory.

"Tickets and passports, please." the young woman demanded politely, though her tone was as firm as a rock.

"Is there a p-problem?" Sokka asked, hoping they hadn't been found out so soon.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you." the young woman replied, raising her voice slightly as Huey and the others turned around to see that Sokka was being held up by one of the workers, "I've seen your type before; sarcastic, thinking yourself hilarious. And let me guess; you're traveling with the Avatar?"

Sokka frowned as he narrowed his eyes, trying to recall if he had ever met the girl before. She seemed vaguely familiar…

"Yo, Sokka! You got a problem with that bitch?" Riley asked as Sokka ignored him in favor of concentrating.

"Do I… know you?" Sokka asked, trying to place the voice with the face. It was practically on his lips, but he just couldn't-

"You mean you don't remember?" the young woman replied, grabbing his shirt violently and pulling him towards her, "Maybe you remember this."

And then, just as suddenly as she had apprehended him, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Huey admitted as Jazmine and Cindy nodded next to him.

"Damn! Nigga got pull with bitches. I see you shinin', Sokka!" Riley approved as he cheered for his new homie.

Sokka's brow suddenly furrowed in recognition, him gasping in surprise as he finally remembered.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed happily with a bright smile as he pulled her into a warm embrace, which she returned equally.

"Sokka, it's so good to see you!" Suki said cheerfully. Pulling away from Sokka, but still standing in his arms, Suki looked over his shoulder, seeing the new additions to Team Avatar with a smirk, "And you've been recruiting some new faces, I see."

* * *

><p>A little while later they met on the wall, underneath one of the guard posts. Suki was introduced to each of the new members of what was dubbed "Team Avatar" while they returned the favor by introducing themselves. Huey, Traban, and Ming made themselves scarce before while the Kiyoshi Warrior could be reacquainted with the Avatar's group. Katara, Sokka, and Aang smiled at their old friend, who they haven't seen in some months.<p>

"You look so different without your makeup!" Katara said with a smile, sitting next to her brother and Jazmine while Aang, Riley, Cindy, and Toph stood up around the post, "And the new outfit-"

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki said with mocking disgust in her voice, "And look at you, sleeveless guy, been working out?"

"I grab a tree branch and do a few chin-touches every now and again. Ya know, nothing major." Sokka said smoothly as he stretched and flexed while Riley and Cindy snickered from the side.

"Nigga, could've fooled my black ass." Riley said as Cindy slapped him playfully while Sokka gave them both a deadpan look.

"So where are you guys from?" Suki asked, as Jazmine decided it was best if she answered.

"Nowhere special." Jazmine said, easily avoiding the question, "We only met up with the Avatar and his friends here because of our trip to the desert."

"Desert?" Suki asked as Katara sighed.

"It's a long story." Katara assured as Suki smiled with a nod.

"Are the other Kiyoshi Warriors around?" Aang asked as Suki looked over to him.

"Yeah, after you guys left Kiyoshi Island, we wanted to find a way to help people." Suki explained as she glanced at the lake, "We ended up escorting some refugees here and we've been here ever since. Hey there, Momo. It's good to see you, too." Suki said as Momo leapt up to be recognized while Suki giggled, petting and rubbing the lemur's face, as it purred like a kitten, "So why were you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka all looked down at their feet somberly before Katara had the emotional strength to respond, "Appa is missing; we hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara said, glancing off at Aang who was looking at the ground. Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy exchanged looks of pity for the young Avatar, "Some thieves stole him while we were gathering information in the library in the desert. Toph did all she could, but she was also trying to save us from being plunged into the Spirit World along with the library itself."

At that, a pang of guilt hit Aang when he recalled his outburst against the blind Earthbending Master when they initial got out of the library and he discovered Appa was missing.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Suki said honestly as she and the others glanced over at Aang, "Are you holding up okay?"

Aang slowly looked over to everyone who was watching him. He saw that Toph and Riley were the only two not expecting him to burst into tears as he narrowed his eyes at the pitying looks he was getting.

"Look, I'm fine. Would everyone stop worrying about me?" Aang said in annoyance.

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us!" a woman's voice cried out as Aang and the others looked over the railing of the outpost, seeing Ying, and her husband Tahn, "Someone has stolen all of our belongings; our passports, our tickets, everything's gone!" Ying explained before she broke down into sobs with her husband consoling her.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to the lady for you." Aang assured them, suppressing a groan as he had never wanted to deal with the woman again in life.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the group was back at the passport checkpoint, where the crabby old Ticketmaster was still supervising, still in a foul mood as her scowl seemed to have deepened since they last saw her. After hearing the situation, she didn't seem surprised or shocked, nor sympathetic either as her views didn't falter.<p>

"No passports means no tickets!" the old woman shouted, stamping her rejected symbol on Aang's arrowed-forehead.

"But she's pregnant, and all their belongings were stolen!" Aang protested, "You have to make an exception!"

"Even I must admit that a little sympathy would be greatly appreciated for their plight." Traban said politely as Huey nodded beside him.

"Come on, you old bitch! Let these niggas through!" Riley said as Cindy slapped him.

"Not helpin', Reezy!" Cindy said as the Ticketmaster only seemed to glare down at all of them.

"No! No exceptions, no bending of the rules!" the woman yelled, slamming her palms to her desk as she leaned over it, "If I just gave away tickets all willy-nilly to anyone, there'd be no order!" she continued on, waving her arms around violently, "And you know what that means? No more civilization! Complete chaos!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang proposed as the woman's eye twitched angrily while Traban backed up.

"No!"

"But-!" Jazmine tried.

"Next!"

Her last words nearly sprayed spit on both Aang and Huey, the latter of which needed to be restrained into not kicking the old bat's ass. Pushing Huey along while they walked back over to the couple with their companion, and Aang wiped the stamp from off his forehead.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, you're going to get to the city safely. We'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass ourselves." Aang told them, as Huey and Ming's eyes widened, though Traban settled for a look of complete and utter shock.<p>

"What?" Traban demanded as everyone turned to him, "Aang, have you any clue just how dangerous the Serpent's Pass is?"

"I don't see how it's such a huge problem." Aang countered with light and casual shrug, "You were ready to lead us through the pass."

"Aang, Huey, over here, please." Traban said as he walked over to the side where the others won't be able to hear. Huey and the others exchanged looks, but Aang and Huey moved to Traban, whose eyes shifted from side to side as though he were seeing formulas being written before his very eyes.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked, having only seen Traban with such a serious look in times of dire stress.

"Leading those refuges through the Serpent's Pass will end badly." Traban blurted out, but then glanced off to the side where the others were oblivious and sighed, "It can't be done-"

"But you were going to lead us through it?" Aang asked skeptically as Traban gave him a look.

"Yes, but we all are fighters with some measure of protecting ourselves. These are harmless and innocent people who don't have those measures. Protecting them through the pass could prove… fatal." Traban said, bowing his head as he finished while Huey raised a brow.

"So, what do we do?" Huey asked in a dry tone, knowing that Traban would not bring up the issue unless something could be done.

"We have to train. All of us." Traban said, casting a pointed look at Aang and glancing over the others, "You all have to train to the point of at least being able to call upon your elements at a moment's notice."

"Why?" Aang asked, growing more impatient and frustrated than he would have liked to show, "What's so dangerous about the Serpent's Pass?"

Traban glanced over him, pausing as though he were shocked that Aang didn't have the tiniest hint of what could be so foreboding, "Avatar Aang… the Serpent's Pass is home to a family of monsters."

"What?!" Aang yelled in shock.

"I figured…" Huey muttered, crossing his arms and casting a look at Aang, "Why else would it be called the Serpent's Pass and not the Pony Pass?"

"I just thought the name came from it's shape of passage or something." Aang admitted, still a little freaked out, "A family of monsters? Really?"

"Yes." Traban said, crossing his own arms as he nodded, "I've only ever seen the Serpent's Pass three times in my life, and have only traveled it once. My old friends and I traveled the pass, and were nearly killed by one of the beasts that lived in the waters which surrounded the passage. It was only thanks to a combination of Bending abilities did we manage to escape with our lives."

"What were the monsters?" Huey asked.

"Giant sea-serpents." Traban answered as Huey's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Well that's… surprising…" Huey said, looking slightly shocked and bewildered by the fact that such beasts existed in the world, "But not undoable. We only have to protect a few people."

"Maybe…" Traban said, though looked unconvinced, "But I still want us to train. Then my worries would be far less."

"Okay then," Aang agreed, "We train." then he turned to Traban with a look, "But how?"

Traban's face then gained a truly devilish glint to it. A grin spread across his face which threatened to spilt it as he began to chuckle darkly.

"Oh, my young Avatar, you just leave that little detail to me." Traban said, looking truly sinister as he began to rub his hands together, "Just leave it all to me… Mwhahaha!"

"And now I'm scared and scarred for life." Aang said, backing away from the temporarily insane taskmaster.

"You ain't the only one…" Huey deadpanned as they watched Traban walk away from them while muttering about logs, flesh-eating fish, and giant boulders, "Yup, you _definitely_ ain't the only one."


End file.
